Red Steven AU
by Ermac66
Summary: A tale of Steven Universe, but as the son of Red Diamond, a reject from homeworld and of the great diamond authority. After living a remote life in a distant planet, things come to a sudden halt when a red gem squad returns from a scouting mission in the outer regions, where homeworld is. Read more to find out. Sorry for the bad summary.
1. Prologue

**Quick disclaimer : I do not own Steven Universe or any of it's character, just my ocs I added in this story.**

* * *

**October** **17th****, ****2016**** ; ****Sector** **A**

There was a planet with satellites all around, and a protective force field protecting everything.

A red space cruiser flew to the force field.

"State your name and business." Red Zircon said on the satellite transmission.

"Peridot Cut 3JW Facet 0M6. I am here to seek an audience with Red Diamond." The red peridot pilot said.

"Access granted. Land in docking 782J." Red Zircon said.

The force field deactivated, allowing the space cruiser to pass and enter the planet. Then it reactivated**.**

* * *

**(****Planet** **Cureia****)**

The space cruiser landed in the correct landing space, and out came a red peridot, a red topaz, and two rubies.

"Wow! It looks beautiful here!" Ruby 1 said.

"We're not here for sight seeing, Ruby. We have a diamond to see." Red peridot said.

Ruby 1 pouted.

The red gems entered the palace.

* * *

(**Red** **Diamond****'****s** **Throne** **Room****)**

Red Diamond sat in her throne chair, swiping the digital screen up as she viewed the latest report from a squadron she sent to go and capture a planet that belonged to White Diamond.

Then the red gem squad came in.

"My diamond, they have arrived." Red pearl said.

"Yes, I see them. (At group) Yes, peridot?" Red Diamond said.

"I came to tell you the bad news. Yellow Diamond found out about your operations and she's planning a full on invasion of this planet." Red peridot said, saluting her.

"But how? I was careful with the planets I captured. She never noticed them before!" Red Diamond said.

"Yellow and Blue Diamond have recaptured White's colonies, on her behalf. My diamond, we need to evacuate the planet before they come here." Red peridot said.

"Do you have proof of their plan?" Red Diamond asked.

Red peridot took out a hologram of Blue Diamond, and Yellow Diamond speaking.

Once the hologram recording finished playing, Red Diamond was appalled.

"No, it's too soon!" She said, clenching her eyes and fists.

"My diamond, I will have your husband and son on a personal transport with me." Red peridot said.

"My diamond." Red Topaz said.

"Then it is settled. Sound the alarms and have every specimen leave on the transports. Make sure they get there on time." Red Diamond said, standing up from her chair.

"But my diamond, what about the humans?" Red pearl said.

"Leave them to me." Red Diamond answered. "Thank you for your report, peridot. Begin the evacuation now."

"Right away, my diamond." Red peridot said, leaving the room with her squad.

* * *

(**Steven**'**s** **room**)

Steven was sitting on his bed, playing video games on his E-box E, on his holographic screen.

"Get wrecked, Tom!" He said, beating his friend on his shooting game.

"Snap!" His friend said on his mic.

He took a gulp of his coca cola, and ate some of his french fries.

Red Diamond came in.

"Hi mom. Wanna join me in a game of zombie world 2?" He asked.

"Maybe later, we have to leave now. The diamonds are coming to invade our home." She said.

"What? Leave? But this is our home." He said.

"I know, but there isn't much time. We have to go right now." She said.

Steven was reluctant to leave his home, but he knew he had no choice.

* * *

(**Cruiser** **Wash****)**

**(A/N – This is basically a car wash for spaceships. Greg works at this one.)**

Greg was finishing his day's work, spraying down a soap covered cruiser ship.

Red Topaz approached him, a bit worried.

"Mr. Greg? Red Diamond is evacuating the planet. She has issued a code red across the globe. You must come with me at once." Red Topaz said.

"A code red? What's going on?" He asked, climbing down his ladder.

"The great diamond authority is going to invade this planet, and they're heading for us right now. We need to run." She said.

"Shoot! I'm comin'!" He said, running to her.

"Wait, the big huge ladies are coming here?!" An off color pyrite said, who was also spraying down the ship.

"Yes, leave this ship and get to the transport! They'll be indicated on the central station's map." She said.

"Gosh darn it." Pyrite said.

* * *

**(****6** **hours** **later****)**

A total of 100 transports were being deployed from the landing sites.

Just as things seemed to be going as planned, there was a swarm of missiles heading to the satellites.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Red peridot said, seeing incoming homeworld fighters heading to the planet.

Two ships, in the appearances of forearms (blue & yellow) came into view.

Red Diamond saw the diamond ships flying over the atmosphere.

"This is an invasion. By order of Yellow Diamond, surrender yourselves or be destroyed!" A yellow squadron leader said, through a blaring intercom.

"Mom, what do we do? I'm scared!" Steven said, frightened.

"We fight our way out. Shoot the cannons, peridot!" Red Diamond said.

"Roger that." Red peridot said, then charged up a cannon and fired a wave of plasma power, which was aimed right at the yellow ship.

* * *

**(****Yellow** **Diamond**'**s** **ship****)**

Steve (prismarine gem) saw the incoming attack.

"Yellow, move!" He said.

Then he was engulfed by the plasma blast.

"Steve!" Yellow Diamond said, alarmed.

* * *

**(****Outside****)**

The yellow ship was torn in half, falling to the grounds.

"Whoo hoo! That's one diamond down, take that Yellow!" Red Diamond said.

Then several blue homeworld fighters began shooting at Red Diamond's ship.

"Use the diamond bomb." She said.

"But my diamond, that'll wipe us all out!" Red peridot said.

"No it won't. Trust me." Red Diamond said.

"Yes.. my diamond." Red peridot replied.

Then she pressed the button with the skull & crossbones on it.

The ship launched a black and red bomb, flying in homing mode. It's destination was Blue Diamond's freighter.

Then a random fighter got caught in it's position, and collided with it. However, the bomb didn't explode. It continued flying.

The homeworld fighters were attacking some of the transports, with some of the Cureia defenses attacking back.

"Since when did this become a planetary battle?" Steven said, surprised.

"None of my sapphires told me this was coming. What went wrong?" She said.

"Schtuball, we're gonna be okay. Your mother's got this." Greg said.

".. you're right." Steven said, making a slight smile.

* * *

**(A/N – That's a wrap. This is a universe where Greg had fallen in love with red diamond, instead of rose quartz, blue diamond, or white diamond. This is completely different from the other AUs that are out there. And instead of Red Diamond giving up her form to create Steven, she gave birth like a human would, but gave up a significant portion of her power for him.**

**Red Diamond is a reject from the great diamond authority as are the other off color diamonds that are out there in the universe. Anyway, more of this will be explained in future chapters. On another note, this is one of the planets Red Diamond owns besides the ones she captures and steals from the great diamond authority. Stay tuned for the next chapter.)**


	2. Newcomers : Jarek and Sqauren

**(Red Hessonite Ship)**

There isn't that much time, Red Diamond! We'll be shattered before we take off!" A red hessonite said on the comms transmission.

"Just hang in there. Once I wipe out the diamonds, the rest of homeworld will flee without their leaders!" Red Diamond said.

Then suddenly, many of the homeworld fighters were being shot down rapidly.

* * *

**(Space)**

An asteroid based star killer was attacking the homeworld army, destroying ship after ship, leaving countless gemstones floating in space.

"Dumb heads. They ain't got a chance." Jarek said, before chugging a bottle of space vodka.

He smashed the empty bottle on the floor beside him and continued blasting.

"(During slaughter) Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew! Pew!" He kept saying as his laser blaster kept hitting the ships, doing one hit kills.

Then a missile shot from the blue arm ship.

It headed right for his window pane.

He veered left, avoiding damage from the missile.

"I don't think so, Blue." He said, slurring.

Then he got a comms invitation.

"Sqauren, accept it fooooor me!" He slurred.

Sqauren the AI program, complied with his command and opened the call.

"Surrender at once, Jarek! You cannot save Red!" Blue Diamond said, angry.

"I will, and you are out of line, Blue Diamond! White will not be happy to hear about you ditching the Ganymede colony!" He said.

"What?" She said, surprised at his statement.

He unleashed an ice bomb that flew to Blue Diamond's ship.

The blue arm ship attempted to evade, then was covered in ice.

The comms transmission ended right away, due to the blue arm ship losing complete contact with the network stream.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA." He laughed like a maniac.

Then his ship took missile hit, tearing off the entire right side, and the wing.

He started losing control of the fighter, heading towards the ground.

"Seriously! How could I miss such a simple missile!" He said.

"Sqauren, get into the gem! Quickly!" He said.

"YES SIR." Sqauren said.

The ship crashed into the ground.

* * *

**(Red Diamond's ship / Cureia)**

"Mom, who was that?" Steven said.

"That was a friend. Come on, now's our chance!" Red Diamond said, boosting her thrusters.

The rest of the transports were nearly off the planet. entering space.

Jarek and a red gem with wavy short hair, came out of the wreckage.

"(Female voice) Jarek, what do we do? We're stranded in the middle of a war zone!" Sqauren said.

He took out a shiplink from his inventory phone.

He summoned the same fighter.

"Never let fate steer the course." He said, opening the cockpit hatch.

The two got inside and flew up to the sky.

"Now to put an end to Blue Diamond." He said.

Then he received another transmission.

"Sqauren, answer it!" He commanded.

"Yes sir." Sqauren said, pressing keys on the computer keyboard.

Then Red Diamond appeared on the chat screen.

"Hello there, Red Diamond. Happy to see me?" Jarek greeted.

"Jarek, thank you for helping. Look, all those horrible things I said.." She said.

"Look, don't worry about none of that. I'm still stiff on the shit you said, but that's not important right now. Get away while you can." He said, dodging laser blasts from above.

"When you escape, meet us at these coordinates." She said, then sent some data to his computer.

"Got it." He said.

She warped to hyperspeed and left the world.

Blue Diamond's ship began to break free from the ice.

He launched three nova missiles at her, flying to a safe space from the target radius.

The nova missiles were destroyed by her lasers.

"Oh shit, if I try to evade, she'll follow me." He said.

He flew around for a few minutes, killing off the homeworld fighters one by one, allowing the rest of the transports to escape safely.

"I've had it with you, Jarek! you're coming back with me! We can discuss your punishment later!" Blue Diamond said, enabling her tractor beam.

Jarek tried boosting his way out of her close vicinity, but to no avail. His ship was pulled towards her docking center.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He pretend screamed, Sqauren smacking his head afterward.

"Stop it, you're not really scared!" She said.

"I know, I'm just acting it out but still, nooooooooo." He said simply before yelling the last sentence again.

* * *

**(To be continued..)**


	3. Escape (Thinner Run-through)

**(Prison Room)**

"I don't know how I end up in these types of situations, but this is ridiculous." Jarek said, his hands behind his back with laser type handcuffs.

"Oh I don't know, maybe your reckless drunk flying skills! Maybe the fact that you're a space pirate!" Sqauren said, also handcuffed.

"I know." He said, nodding.

"You don't listen to anyone, do you?" She said.

"No, and for good reason : nobody is right." He said.

Then the sturdy door opened, welcoming a Blue onyx guard.

"You two, Blue Diamond wants to see you." She said.

* * *

**(Hallway)**

Jarek and Sqauren followed Blue Onyx to a really large hallway.

"Hey, you know you can just let us go and you can live a better life with us." Jarek said.

"No can do, I live to serve Blue Diamond." Blue Onyx said.

"What's she ever done for you? Just answer that for me." He said.

"She promised me my own pearl if I brought you two to her." She said.

"I'll make you a better offer." He said.

"No, I will not defect for two criminals with a fake offer. Get real." She said.

"Two million credits, and a pearl of your choice. That's real, that's a fresh start." He said.

"That's impossible, where's the proof that you even have it?" She asked, not believing him.

"I can give it to you if you let us go." He said.

Then she stopped.

"… Okay, but you gotta be quick, or she'll notice something's up." She said. She undid the laser handcuffs on Jarek and Sqauren.

"Are there any escape pods?" He said.

"Yes, but it's heavily guarded by her sentries. They're really tough." She said.

"Isn't there a way to get past them?" He asked.

"Yes, but you won't like it." She said.

So after she told him the route they were gonna take, they took a left, which led to a different area, and not the throne room.

* * *

**(****Blue** **Diamond****'****s** **Throne** **Room****)**

"Pearl, can you go and see what's taking Onyx so long?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Yes, my diamond." Blue Pearl said, walking to the hallway.

* * *

**(****Hallway****)**

Blue Onyx was the first to approach the sentry guards Jales and Braxx, who were texting on their phones.

"And this is a picture of my sister when she had a ghost cake." Braxx said, showing Jales his phone screen.

"Oh that's cool. When was that?" Jales asked.

"Last Halloween. She was so excited when she called me." He said.

"Excuse me, would you guys kindly let us through to the escape pods?" Blue Onyx asked, afraid.

"For what? And aren't you supposed to deliver these prisoners to Blue Diamond?" Braxx said.

"Err, yes. But-" She began.

"But you came here, begging me to let you through to the escape pods, with prisoners behind who obviously are trying to get away from being punished by our righteous leader, who don't have handcuffs, and have menacing looks. This looks like a prisoner escape. How would you like if I brought you three to Blue Diamond herself so she can tell you how feels about this getaway?" He said.

"Erm.. Braxx, I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, defying our lord and creator. Put the cuffs on them and I won't speak of this to anyone." He said.

"Look, I ain't got time for this. You gonna let us through or not, pillar man?" Jarek said, summoning his Naginata blade.

"The weapon you are holding belongs to a fallen elder god. Hand it over." Braxx said, stepping up to him.

(IMPALE!)

Jarek kicked Braxx back, watching his back hit the wall. Braxx slid down the wall.

Jales summoned her poisonous staff and held it to his chin.

She was suddenly hit in the face by a whip.

Sqauren yanked the whip back, making Jales spin. She hit the floor, dazed.

Blue Pearl appeared, seeing the commotion.

She gasped when Jarek saw her. She summoned her chisel knife and held it in defense position when he ran to her.

The two swung blades, fighting in a clash duel.

Then he cut her index finger and thumb open, making her drop the knife.

He grabbed and head locked her.

"Move, and you die." He said.

She gulped and called for help.

"Shut up! Or I'll kill you!" He said, grabbing her right breast and groping it.

"Jarek, let that innocent pearl go!" Sqauren said.

Braxx got up, recovering from the fatal attack.

"That was impolite and reckless. Prepare to meet your fate." Braxx said.

"Braxx, they didn't mean anything by it! They're trying to get home, that's all." Blue Onyx said.

"I was going to let you guys through this time, but then I got stabbed by your friend." Braxx said. "All three of you will be shattered."

"Pearl, tell them to let us through." Jarek said, letting go of her chest.

"…. Let them through." She said.

"But pearl-"

"Do it." She repeated.

Braxx stood out of the way, allowing Sqauren, Blue Onyx and Jarek to pass. He took Blue Pearl with him.

The door closed.

* * *

**(****Escape** **Pod****)**

"Are you kidding me? You kidnapped a pearl!?" Sqauren asked, appalled.

"Look, I panicked, okay! If I left her, she would likely tell Blue Diamond!" Jarek said, tying Blue Pearl up in rope. She had ducktape on her mouth.

"You put that poor girl back where you found her!" Sqauren said.

"I can't! They'll catch us for sure!" He said.

"Okay, we're all set!" Blue Onyx said, tapping keys on the system keyboard.

Then she pushed forward the thruster lever.

The escape pod flew away Blue Diamond's arm ship.

Lasers began shooting at them.

"You couldn't disable their weapons first?" Jarek said, panicking.

"I don't know where they are!" Blue Onyx said, steering the ship.

"Okay, if we head back to the planet, I can summon my other ship and then we'll be fine." He said.

* * *

**(****Blue** **Diamond****'****s** **Throne** **Room****)**

"So they think they can steal my pearl and an escape pod? Jales, pursue them." Blue Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Jales said. She left the room and went into a homeworld fighter, called the lunar stargazer.

* * *

**(A/N - Jales and Braxx are the sentries that Blue Diamond. Jales is a human with healing powers, while Braxx has sand powers. Also, I am pretty excited about this story so far, since this is the only Steven Universe AU story with Red Diamond being his mother, and not the ones from the diamond authority.**

**Read and Review, and be prepared for the next chapter! See ya!)**


	4. Acquiring a Ship

**(Planet Navin 11)**

Red Diamond landed her ship in the landing zone, where her red palace was.

"Mom, what's this place? Is it safe?" Steven asked.

"Yes, Steven. It's my old palace. We're perfectly hidden over here." She said.

"So the diamonds won't find us? Is there anyone on this planet?" Greg asked, nervous.

"No, but that's a good thing. I can tell the other ships to regroup here and then we can continue living in piece." She said, entering the giant doors, which were slightly taller than her.

"Oh thank god." Greg said. "You hear that, Schtuball? We're gonna be fine." He said.

"Uhh, what's that?" Steven said, pointing to caterpillar creatures crawling around Red Diamond's throne chair.

"Oh! My babies!" She said, happily running to them.

The caterpillars looked at her and squealed happily at her return. She picked them up and gave them kisses.

Steven chuckled, watching the caterpillars going crazy.

Then two caterpillars slithered to Greg and Steven.

"Aww, they like us." Greg said, holding one.

Steven petted the red caterpillar underneath his hand.

"Steven, these are my little caterpillars from the kyanite colony. I got them before the other diamonds blew it up." She said.

"Oh cool." He said.

Then when Red Diamond sat down, she felt something squishy.

She checked her seat and saw one of caterpillars, smashed.

(FWOOP!)

The caterpillar jumped off and sped away.

She sat down and opened her abandoned touchscreen pad.

Then she sent a signal to the fleeing Red ships that had left Cureia.

Hours passed, and there was no response.

"Ohh, I hope the rest of my colony got away." She said.

* * *

**(Planet** **Perry) - Jarek and Blue Onyx**

"Wait, so this is called 'Perry?' Seriously?" Blue Onyx said, scratching her light blue hair.

"Yes, I have a friend here who owes me a favor. He can guarantee a pearl for you." Jarek said, walking on the pink soil.

"Can we trust him?" Sqauren said.

"Yes we can, if you wanna stay inside, go ahead. We're going." He said.

"And what about pearl?" She asked.

"Keep an eye on her, and if she moves, kill her." He said.

Then him and Blue Onyx entered a bar.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Sqauren said, shaking her head.

* * *

**(****Perry** **Bar)**

The bar was packed full of people drinking alcohol, eating grilled food, talking to one another, and a lot of laughter was heard.

There were fights every few minutes, with the losers being thrown outside into the wet mud, and pig shit.

Jarek and Blue Onyx made their way to a corner, where his friend Bishop was sipping on a pink beverage from a tall glass.

"Jarek, what a pleasant surprise." Bishop said, taking off his hood.

His head was literally a bishop chessboard piece with eyeholes and a mouth hole.

"We aim to please." Jarek said.

"Who's the girl? Another girlfriend?" Bishop said.

"No, what? No. She's my associate from Blue Diamond. I promised her a pearl from homeworld. Do you have a ship you can give me so I can get there?" Jarek said.

"Yes, come with me. I have something that'll help you with that." Bishop said.

The two followed him to his private office, where he had many stolen items, stolen cash, you name it.

* * *

**(Bishop's Office)**

Bishop searched through his cabinets for a shiplink.

"Oh, I found this before you left me here." He said, taking out the Geopelia shiplink.

Jarek took it.

"Thanks." Jarek said.

"You're welcome. Checkmate as we call it." Bishop responded, finding a red shiplink.

"What's this one called?" Jarek asked, looking at the shine it gleamed.

"This one is Crimsoné Wing. It enhances hamón power." Bishop said with an accent.

"Perfect, 'cause I'm having trouble breathing, and therefore I can't control my power." Jarek said.

"Well I guarantee : this will fix it all." Bishop said.

"Thank you, Bishop." Jarek said.

The two friends left the bar.

* * *

**(Space)**

Jarek was flying the Crimson wing, with Sqauren, Blue Onyx, and Blue Pearl in the seats.

"Since you didn't cause much trouble, Pearl.. I'm going to treat you to lunch. Any particular place you want food From?" Jarek asked her.

"..."

"Pearl?" He said.

"... Popeyes." She said.

"So you all about that chicken, huh? Alright, let's go get fat!" Jarek said

"Yay." Blue Onyx said.

So the group ended up eating there before going on their mission to homeworld, to go and steal an unused pearl from the gem kindergarten.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**


	5. Attack on the Emerald Court

**(****Emerald****'****s ****Space ****Station** **/ ****Office****)**

Emerald was sitting on her chair, spraying herself with perfume. Her pearl stood beside her, being engulfed in the fumes, coughing.

"My Emerald, maybe not so much." She said, waving away the perfume smell.

"Is it too much?" Emerald asked, concerned.

"Yes, quite much." Emerald pearl said.

"Oh, sorry. Go bring me some pineapple, I'm hungry." Emerald commanded.

"Yes, my emerald." Emerald pearl said, going away.

Emerald looked at her computer, and saw three messages in her inbox.

She checked through the messages, which were from different gems asking her out on dates. She turned them down with blunt 'no' messages.

She laughed at how diabolical that was, crushing the hopes and dreams of some innocent gems who wanted a piece of her beautiful body.

Soon, Emerald pearl came back with a bowl of chopped pineapple slices.

"Here you are, my emerald." She said, handing the bowl to her.

"Perfect timing, you're just in time for the best thing I thought of all day." Emerald said, taking the bowl.

"What is it?" Her pearl replied simply.

"Come here." Emerald said with her finger.

Her pearl walked up to her.

"Come closer." Emerald said.

Her pearl walked a little closer to her.

"Yes, Emerald?" She said to her.

"I love you, pearl." Emerald said.

"I love you too? Why are you telling me now?" Emerald pearl said, confused.

"Because you're a wonderful pearl and I'm the luckiest emerald in the universe to have you by my side!" Emerald said, stroking her cheek. Her pearl was swooning from her warm touch.

**(Ren – I thought you wasn't gonna write no weird homo shit?**

**Jarek – I said I was never gonna write any weird shit that involved tongues all over the face or foot licking or anything just outright weird.**

**Ren – Oh, man say that next time! Shit, fuck man.)**

Then the alarm blared everywhere.

Several gems ran to the square of the station, only to be shot down by a jumpship.

Emerald was forced to use the turrets that were connected to her office station. She began firing at the jumpship without mercy, aiming to destroy it.

The missile launchers the shot two missiles at the jumpships wings, causing it collide into the ground.

Then the attacking gems began invading it.

"That was weird, wasn't it pearl?" Emerald said.

"Uh huh." She replied.

Soon, the attackers from the jumpship were brought Emerald's courtroom.

* * *

**(****Courtroom****)**

Emerald sat on her throne chair, displeased with the intruders that were brought before her in laser type cuffs.

As the Jury explained the penalty for an attempt at destroying a royal space station, piloting a pirate jumpship, and holding three rubies hostage, Emerald wondered, what the masked pilot could be hiding underneath the knight helmet he was wearing.

"The penalty for these crimes is death. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The Jury, a white zircon said.

"No, madam. You all will be in pieces." The knight said.

"Off with his head." White zircon said.

Then the executioner, a green amethyst with a large blade walked up to the knight.

"Wait, I want to see his face before you kill him. Remove the helmet from his face." Emerald said, hovering from her chair and then sitting back down.

* * *

**(****Crimsoné ****Wing** **– Before Court Scene)**

"He's in trouble, Jarek. My brother is gonna be murdered in public. You gotta save him." Bishop said.

"Where's he at?" Jarek said.

"He said he was being held at Emerald's Court." Bishop said.

"Oh god, her again?" Jarek said, scratching his chin.

"Yes, you have to save him." Bishop said.

"Fine, I'll save him." Jarek said, then ended the transmission on the screen.

"But what about my pearl?" Blue Onyx asked.

"I'm still getting her. Speaking of pearls, (At Blue Pearl) you doing alright back there?" He said.

Blue Pearl nodded, hesitant.

"Yes." She spoke shyly.

"Good." Jarek said.

Then Blue Pearl felt the urge to barf.

"On second thought." She said, her face green.

"What?" He said.

"Sir, she doesn't look so good." Sqauren said.

"Do it in the trashcan, this ship's brand new." He said.

Blue Pearl barfed in the nearby trashcan.

"Igh.' Jarek said, hearing her barf.

"Too much chicken?" He said.

Blue Pearl nodded, walking to another room.

"Where you going?" He said.

"Going to clean my mouth." She said.

"Sqauren, make sure she knows where the bathroom is." He said.

"Of course." Sqauren said.

Screen – WARNING

Jarek looked at his radar and saw a dot heading for his ship.

"Uh oh, we're in trouble. Not to worry, crimson flowers do your thing." He said, pressing the button with a rose logo on it.

The Crimson Wing ship then dropped a load of red roses, the roses flying to the windshield of the Lunar stargazer.

**(A/N – Before I continue with this chapter, I am revealing that Braxx' full name is Braxx Wamuu. That is why I called him pillar man.)**

Braxx used the windshield wipers and moved the roses away from the windshield.

"Jales, shoot the ion cannon and capture them." Braxx said.

"One.. two.. three.." Jales said.

Then the Crimson Wing ship stopped in place, causing the Lunar Stargazer to crash into the back hatch of the ship.

The Crimson Wing ship accelerated, dropping the badly dented hatch, which floated in front of their ship.

"Braxx, they're getting away!" Jales said, stabilizing the ship through the control panel.

Then she saw the steering wheel was detached from the dashboard.

"Dang it." Jales said.

"Let me fix this thing. Learn from this." Braxx said.

* * *

**(****Emerald****'****s ****Court****)**

The Crimson Wing was flying towards the court building, which was a few miles away from the space station.

* * *

**(****Emerald****'****s ****Courtroom****)**

Just as Green amethyst was about to begin removing the knight's helmet…

[EXPLOSION!]

The Crimson Wing came through the wall, shooting proton lasers at whoever was there.

Emerald panicked and ran from the scene.

"Jarek, no!" Sqauren said, trying to stop him.

"That bitch is gonna pay for ruining my day!" Jarek said, loading his uzi laser gun.

He began shooting at the retreating gems.

Then the green amethyst stunned him with a gem destabilizer.

He turned to her and grabbed the rod from her.

She trembled in fear as he growled at her. He shoved the stunning rod into her head, poofing her instantly.

He grabbed the gem and put it in his pocket.

Sqauren undid the laser cuffs from the knight's hands.

"It's about time some help arrived. You are help, right?" The knight said.

"Yes, your brother Bishop wanted me to save you from Emerald. Get into the ship, I have an Emerald to capture." Jarek said.

He ran to where Emerald had retreated.

* * *

**(****Hallway****)**

Emerald was running with her pearl, heading for the docking station where her destiny destroyer was parked.

Then Jarek landed in front of her, angry.

"D'oh! You again! What is it with you and chasing me!?" She said, mad.

"You broke my trust, murdered my court of gems, and stole my position as a diamond, now you die. Didn't none of our missions together mean nothing to you!?"

"I only worked with you to become a leader, and you stepped out of line yourself. You stole one of MY ships! Where's my Vintage Lightrunner?!" She said.

"In pieces, thanks to you." He said.

"Now you're gonna get it!" She said, taking out her pistol.

Jarek jump kicked her before she could aim for him.

The pistol landed on the floor, sliding to the wall.

Emerald pearl took out her chisel knife and attempted to impale him with it.

He grabbed the knife and kicked her in the crotch area, pulling the chisel knife away from her. Then he gutted her twice.

She poofed, right into is hands.

"NO! My pearl! You brute!" Emerald said, dazed from the kick.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Watching them go one by one?" He said, then he dropped the pearl gem and stomped on it with all his might.

The gemstone shattered into tiny pieces.

Emerald lost it at this point. Her lover / girlfriend / servant just died in front of her.

"You.. you killed her!... you killed her!.." She said.

"How does it feel to watch your own pearl die in front of you, Emerald? You lose." He said before putting her red laser cuffs.

"Sure arrest me, Jarek! The diamonds will find me innocent and you guilty for killing my pearl!" She said, grunting from being cuffed.

* * *

**(****Crimsoné ****Wing****)**

Emerald. Green amethyst, White Zircon, Green Pyrite, and Green Zircon were on benches, now arrested and being held as prisoners.

"Jarek this is a bad idea!" Sqauren said. "Our lives are in jeopardy as it is! You kidnapped a leader! And killed her girlfriend! And kidnapped her whole court!"

"Thanks for the recap, Sqauren. Go get some water. All this shooting and action movie shit made me thirsty." Jarek said, starting up the ship.

He then blasted off from the court.

The Court and the space station exploded shortly after their leave.

* * *

**(A/N - To be continued...)**


	6. Pathos on Emerald

**(****Navin** **11****)**

Red Diamond was watching the ocean tides, while Steven was building a sand castle, with the red crabs that were there. They were holding buckets of sand, helping him.

Some of the other transports that had escaped from Cureia were landing, and dropping off the gems and inhabitants at the palace south entrance.

Then she received a transmission request from another planet.

She answered the call.

"My diamond, we were attacked by White Diamond's scouts, but everything is fine now." Scrappy the space pirate said.

"Is my daughter okay?" Red Diamond said.

"Yes, she was put in a safe place guarded by my golems, should White have made it to her." Scrappy said.

"Let me see her! I wanna see my daughter!" She responded.

**(A/N – Red Diamond gave birth to a topaz, from Greg. When a diamond gives birth, the diamond can choose what gem she wants the unborn child to be. In this case, the topaz gem is half human, half diamond-gem.)**

A Red Topaz with peach-red skin, wearing a homeworld uniform came to the screen, beside scrappy.

"Hi mom. Red Topaz said, waving to her.

"Hi honey." Red Diamond said. "Did any of white's scumbags hurt you?"

"No, he made sure of that." Red Topaz said.

"Topaz, it's not safe there. Come to Navin 11, that's where we are." Red Diamond said.

"I will be there." Red Topaz said.

"Good. Be careful." Red Diamond said.

The transmission ended, the screen turning off.

* * *

**(****Coral****)**

Red Topaz and Scrappy looked over at the restrained, white gems.

The golems were holding them down, earning growls and grunts.

"You fools don't stand a chance up there! White won't let off this planet!" White Onyx said.

"If I had told mom about that, I wouldn't hear the end of it. She'd kill me." Red Topaz said.

"Not to worry, my teleporter will take us a million light years away from them." Scrappy said.

"Shall we smash them, Scrappy?" Golem 1 said.

"Shatter them at once immediately." Scrappy said.

"NO!" White Tanzanite said, being pulled away.

"Tanzanite!" White Ruby said, being pulled away.

"Onyx!" A white opalite said, being pulled away.

"Opal, help!" White Onyx said, being pulled away.

"That's cruel, Scrappy! Just imprison them!" Red Topaz said.

"If we spare them now, they'll have us shattered by White Diamond. I can't let that happen." Scrappy said.

"But you're about to kill them! They have lives too, outside of being homeworld lackeys!" She said.

"We have lives of our own too, that is far important than theirs!" Scrappy said. "Now take my hand."

"No. I'll find my own way over to mom's." Red Topaz said, walking over to the golems preparing to smash the white gems.

Scrappy knew he shouldn't let the white gems live, but if she wanted to spare them, then he had to obey her.

"Golems!" He said.

The golems looked at him.

The white gems knelt down, bracing for impact.

"Let them go." He said.

White Opalite looked at him, confused.

"That's better." Red Topaz said.

"But sire, we-" Golem 2 said.

"That's an order. They surrender, and they will leave." Scrappy said.

"Yes sir." Golem 2 said.

Then the golems released the white gems.

"You spared us." White Onyx said.

"Get off this planet and tell your diamond she will not be getting us." Scrappy said.

White Onyx hung her head as she walked away, to the white gunship, which was only partially damaged.

"That was very nice of you. Thank you." Red Topaz said, giving him a hug.

He hugged back.

The white gems fled to the sky, and off the planet.

Soon, Red Topaz and Scrappy used the teleporter and vanished from the planet.

* * *

**(****Crimsoné** **Wing****)**

"We're nearly there." Jarek said, seeing the broken planet.

Then Sqauren felt her limbs detach, but not fall.

She made choking sounds.

"Sqauren?" He said, checking on her.

Then her limbs fell and then her head.

"Jarek, I don't feel so good." Blue Pearl said, feeling sicker than before.

"Oh shit." He said, enabling autopilot. He ran to Blue Pearl. "Use the trashcan again!"

"It's not that. My head hurts!" She said, a bit shyly and alarmed.

* * *

…..

Emerald felt queasy.

"Oh no, Emerald, don't barf!" Green Zircon said.

Then she barfed on her.

"Ew!" Green Zircon said, grossed out.

Then the gems turned into triangles.

"Uhh, why are you all triangles?" Emerald said, coughing.

"You're a circle!" White Zircon said, point at her.

Emerald looked at herself.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" She freaked out.

* * *

…

Jarek's orange aura began to intensify.

"Sunkist overdrive!" He said, then his aura glow spread through out the ship and everything in it's radius.

Sqauren felt herself reform, her limbs reattach and her voice come back.

Blue Pearl's headache went away.

"My head feels better. Thank you." She said, bowing to him.

"My aura dispels any abnormalities in the universe around me. But it only goes so far." Jarek said.

The ship entered the atmosphere, heading right for the mines.

"Jarek, we're receiving a broadcast from the mines below us." Sqauren said.

"Answer it." Jarek said.

"You are trespassing, surrender yourselves and my precious emerald at once!" Green Diamond said.

Jarek sat on his pilot seat.

"Dude, you literally look like a lime." He said.

Green Diamond made a surprised expression.

"Ugh, why does everyone say that?!" She said.

"Your hair looks funny." He said, then ended the call.

"Onyx, we're nearly there now. Prepare to get a pearl." Jarek said.

"You're gonna steal a pearl with me onboard?!" Emerald said, stomping up to him.

Green Zircon punched Blue Onyx in the face and head locked her.

"Dude, take a bath, stinkfuck!" Blue Onyx said, gagging due to her being covered in vomit.

Jarek looked behind him to see Emerald tapping her fingers on his chair with an evil grin on her face.

Before he could react, her hands were on his neck, squeezing hard.

"Harder daddy!" He choked.

**(A/N – lol sorry, I had to put it in.)**

Emerald growled, trying to choke him to death.

Then Jarek reached for a spray he had in his pocket, one that he should NEVER use!

According to Orange Diamond, this spray contains gem pheromones, which induce sexual arousal on whoever the fumes come in contact with.

**(Orange Diamond – Do NOT try this at home, kids! I'm serious! Jarek is fucking stupid for using this spray! Now watch what's gonna happen!)**

The spray bottle had pink liquid in it. He quickly sprayed Emerald in the face with it, earning coughs and sounds of choking.

He pushed her off of him and quickly landed his ship on the grounds.

Then he stormed out the ship with Sqauren and Blue pearl over his shoulders.

Blue Onyx was busy, beating up White Zircon and stomping on Green Zircon's faces.

Emerald got up, shaking her head.

She ignored her and ran after Jarek.

"Jarek! Stop running away! I'm sorry!" Emerald said.

Jarek was panting, still holding Sqauren and Blue Pearl over his shoulders.

"Run away!" He chattered.

"Why is Emerald chasing us?" Sqauren said.

"She's really horny right now!" He said.

"How'd that happen? Was it the spray?" Sqauren said.

"Yes, and it affected me too!" He responded.

"Oh shit." She said. "Let go of me!"

"That's not why I'm holding you! Just hang on!" He said, then jumped.

The three were falling towards a really, really deep pit of darkness.

"You IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Sqauren yelled.

* * *

**(****Green** **Diamond****'****s** **Ruined** **Throne****)**

Green Diamond was sitting down on her chair, watching some old VCR tapes her gems had found her, scattered throughout homeworld.

"Ooh, demolition man! A classic!" She said, excited to see the movie on the TV there.

Then there was crashing sounds in the background.

She held up her walkie talkie and spoke.

"Hollic, what was that?" She said, a bit alarmed.

* * *

**(****Mines****)**

Jarek, Sqauren, Blue Pearl were on top of a pile of wood, with several green gems looking at them in shock.

Emerald was laying on top of Jarek, with her butt in his face.

"Emerald, get your ass off me face!" He said, pushing her legs away from him.

She fell and landed on the hard, rocky floor.

"You lost, fellas?" A Green Rutile said, approaching them.

Green Hollic crawled out from underneath the pile of wood and growled at the intruders.

"Is that any way to come into the mines?! Falling from the skies like its friday?!" She said, straightening her short hair.

"Uhh, no?" Jarek said before punching her in the nose.

He jumped off and ran.

Blue Pearl and Sqauren followed.

"Capture them! Bring them to me!" Green Hollic said, clutching her nose.

As the green gems chased the three friends, Emerald got up, awakening from having been knocked out. The spray effects were still active and it affected her mind.

She took out her blaster and blasted Green Hollic in the face, poofing her instantly.

"He's mine!" She said before stomping on the square gem that landed on the rocks.

* * *

**(****Trolley** **Tracks****)**

Jarek got on the first trolley that was there, and aimed at the lever ahead.

Sqauren and Blue Pearl got on the second trolley that was there.

Jarek shot the lever, which set the trolleys forward in motion.

The green gems who were chasing them attempted to get on the trolleys behind them, only to be bombarded by laser blasts from Emerald.

She jumped on the last trolley on time right before it passed through the tunnel.

"I think we got away!" Jarek said, panting.

Then as they exited the tunnel, Emerald popped up and jumped over the other carts, making her way to the three gems.

"Uh oh, not good!" He said, shielding the gems from her.

"There's nowhere to run now!" Emerald said, grinning evilly with her spiky teeth.

"Take your leave, Emerald! There is no need to fight me! You're free now!" He said.

"I don't want to fight you. I want you to 'come here.' This instant!" She said.

He gulped, knowing this wasn't good.

He carefully walked to her.

She pulled him into her arms.

"You've ran from me for the longest, but now I finally have you in my hands!" She said, with pink inside of her pupils.

"I don't WANT you! I thought I said that before." He said.

Then Sqauren and Blue Pearl ducked, the trolleys were passing a wooden board that was there, able to hit someone if they were to be an idiot and just stand there.

Then Jarek threw Emerald to the board, her breaking through it.

She fell onto the tracks.

The trolleys ran her over, poofing her physical.

"Oof, goodness me." He said, patting himself off.

"Thanks guys." He said.

"For what?" Sqauren said.

"For sticking with me on this. Now we gotta circle back and get back to the ship.

"Yeah, way to go on jumping and getting us in this mess." Sqauren said.

"Would you SHUT UP already?!" Blue Pearl said.

Sqauren and Jarek looked at her.

"You must really hate him for you to be talking to him like that! He saved us and you're just being mean! Don't be a dickbutt!" She said, panting from being mad.

Jarek looked at Sqauren.

"He's incredibly stupid and where did that come from? Who are you to command me? I take orders from him, not you! And earlier, I defended you when he kidnapped you!" Sqauren said.

Jarek snapped her neck, poofing her too.

Then he stomped on the gemstone.

"You are terminated." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that." She said.

"No, you are right to have. Ever since I created her, she's been nothing but doubtful of my operations. It all ends here." He said.

"… yeah. And it seemed like Emerald was really into you." She said.

"Before she betrayed me and shattered my court of orange gems, we were best friends, practically lovers for a long time. We got together a short time after our mission on the Uranus Invasion. And.. we were gonna have a gem of our own, but she miscarried and we broke up after that. I figured she was just as mad about it as I was, but I didn't think she'd go as far as to stealing my planned life. She took everything from me, my position to homeworld, the throne that was going to be for me, she made me an outcast." He said.

"That's terrible. I had no idea this had happened to you." She said.

"Well it did and I don't want any further involvement with her. I shattered her pearl to show her my pain. And then I was gonna dump her in a prison after I was finished grabbing a personal pearl for Onyx. But, no need now." He said.

Just then the trolley came to the end of the railroad tracks, where there was an elevator.

The two gems got off the trolley and examined the elevator panel.

"It says 'Overworld' on it. I have a feeling this is where we wanna be." Jarek said.

The two got inside.

* * *

**(****Over****-****grounds****)**

Jarek and Blue Pearl arrived in a sealed off area, where there was a boulder on the opposite side of the elevator.

The two pushed it forward, making it tumble over.

They looked to their left and saw the Crimsoné Wing still parked where they left it.

"Still there." Jarek said as he ran to it, with Blue Pearl following.

Then Blue Onyx dragged Green Zircon and White Zircon out of the ship, seeing they were badly bruised and their clothes were torn horribly.

"Whoa, you did all that?" Jarek said.

"YEAH, READY YET?!" She said angrily.

"Yeah, just calm down. Take a deep breath." Jarek said.

Blue Onyx panted, taking deep breaths.

"Better?" He said.

"Yeah. I want my two million and my pearl, pronto!" She said.

"You'll get them. The gem production kindergarten is 5 miles west, we're going there now." He said, entering the ship.

"Good, cause I'm tired and I'm covered in vomit." She said.

"I can see that. Look, go to the cleansing room and bathe or something." He said.

"Way ahead of you." She said.

"Pearl, you coming?" He said.

"No, I'm gonna stay." Blue Pearl said.

"Why? There's nothing for you here." He said.

"I'll contact my diamond and then she can take me back to her court, I can tell her everything there." She said.

"No, I won't allow it." He said.

"It's for the better. I want to help you." She said.

"Then come with me." He said.

"Pearl, don't talk nonsense. The diamonds will never listen to whatever you heard from him. They don't listen to anyone." Blue Onyx said.

"But my diamond does. She listens to me." Blue Pearl said.

"You diamond may, but the others don't. Don't throw away your chance at freedom." Blue Onyx said.

"Pearl, if I leave you here, we may not meet again. Are you sure about staying here?" He asked.

"Yes. Leave me here." She said.

"Jarek." Blue Onyx said.

"I have to. If this is what she wants." He said, heading to the pilot seat.

Blue Onyx hung her head, following him. The door closed.

The Crimsoné Wing then took off, blowing wind to the ground, making Blue Pearl's dress flap.

She held her hair from blowing crazily from the wind.

* * *

**(****Navin** **11****) – 6:22 P.M**

Steven sat on his sandstone throne, the castle being finished.

The crabs praised him for being the new sand king.

Red Diamond peeked through the open window sill.

"Steven what did you do?" She asked.

"I'm the new sand king! Isn't it great?" He said.

"Yes it is, sweetie. Your sister will be here soon with Scrappy." Red Diamond said.

"Okay. Is Scrappy gonna stay? I wanted to show him my castle." He said.

"More than likely. Supper in ten minutes." She said.

"Thanks, mom." He said.

"You're welcome!" She said.

* * *

**(****Red** **Kitchen****)**

Red Diamond put her oven mittens on, then opened the oven and took out a large lasagna tray.

"Honey, I'm getting pretty worried about Topaz." Greg said.

"She's coming. Scrappy is bringing her over." She said.

"Do you trust Scrappy? He is a space pirate." He said.

"Of course I do. He's never let us down." She said.

"That is true. Did you hear anything from Jarek yet?" He asked.

"No, but I should soon. I just hope he's not doing something stupid again." She said, placing the lasagna tray on the stovetop.

"He's probably holding off the diamonds on Cureia." Greg said.

Then the telephone rang.

He answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"Greg, have you and Red Diamond found safe refuge?" He said.

"Yes, we went back to one of her planets." Greg said.

"Is that Jarek?" She asked.

"Red wants to speak to you." Greg said, then handed the phone to her.

She picked up the phone with her fingers and held it to her ear.

"Red Diamond, have the other diamonds found you guys yet?" Jarek said.

"No, and I'm sure they won't. I saw what you did back on Cureia." She said.

"I had to down them somehow." He said.

"I know, that was great." She said.

"Blue is still about, and she has no clue as to where you might be. Just stay hidden. Don't leave the planet until I down her too, that way she can't get to you." He said.

"Don't worry about us, just come back safe, okay?" She said.

"Roger that. See ya." He said.

"Bye." She said.

Then the phone call ended.

* * *

**(To be continued..)**


	7. End of a Deal

**(****Homeworld** **Gem** **Production** **Factory** **Kindergarten****)**

"So there is a factory that produces gems here?" Blue Onyx said.

"Yes, and it is connected to the kindergarten beneath us. The only ones who are allowed to enter this place are people with high enough authorization from the diamonds or to pick up a personal creation, namely the diamonds would come here for that." Jarek explained.

"Oh, that's really cool. How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I had my court created here, and they were great gems." He said.

Then the Crimsoné Wing flew by an unused garbage disposal, which had a large entrance for ships to enter.

"Looks I'll have to melt the door open." He said.

"Isn't there another way to get inside? I mean, if we break that door, the alarms will go off." She said.

"There is no other way. If we enter through the front door, it'll be harder to get your pearl." He said.

"There has to be a better way. Maybe try that control panel right there? Do we have a remote? I'm very good at reprogramming stuff." Blue Onyx asked.

"Sure, let me get this out.." He said, then scrolled through his inventory phone, and found a remote control that had an antenna sticking out of it.

He took it out of the phone, and then handed it to her.

"Cool design. Wait.. it says 'Property of Oswald' on it." She said, examining the remote.

"It was his until he died an untimely death." He said.

"Oh, were you guys close?" She asked.

"Very. Nevermind about that, let's reprogram that door." He said, then flew to the door, nearly crashing.

Blue Onyx opened the window hatch and aimed the remote at the panel.

The remote began beeping slowly, then she tilted it 13 degrees to the right and then it began beeping rapidly.

The red button glowed brightly. She pressed it, which then sent a surge of power to the panel, which glowed green and played 2 second success tune.

The doors opened.

"I guess there is a way to do things the stealthy way after all." Jarek said, circling around to fly into the factory.

Then the Crimsoné Wing turned around and landed in the tunnel vision.

"This'll be our escape route. Let's go get that pearl." He said, getting out of the ship, Blue Onyx following.

The two ran into the factory workplace, seeing different gems, working on computers.

"Jarek, are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Dead certain." He said, then took out an ice bomb and began inputting numbers.

"Wait, don't use that. If that thing goes off, then the computers won't work." She said.

Then two gems were heading to a hallway.

Jarek casted invisibility on himself and Blue Onyx.

"There." He whispered to her. The two ran to the gems walking away.

* * *

**…**

What was happening were the two gems heading to the bathroom, were choking silently, and then fainted while standing and dragged into the bathroom by an unknown invisible force.

* * *

**…**

Jarek and Blue Onyx dressed up in the factory clothes.

"This is pretty nice. Do I look nice?" She said.

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, we don't have much time." Jarek said.

The two exited the bathroom and went to the computers the two gems had left behind.

"Okay, so how do you work this thing?" Blue Onyx asked, looking at her computer screen.

"Let's see. Cancelling project DOOM III Diablo 1." Jarek said to himself, pressing keys on the keyboard.

"WARNING, DOOM III Diablo 1 being cancelled." The computer voice in the background said loudly.

The alarm blared.

"Pyrite, Sodalite! What'd you do this time?!" The manager said.

"(Sodalite female mimic) Nothing, we were just trying to make a pearl!" Jarek said.

The manager came up to them, confused by their appearances.

"Nice hair, Sodalite. I see you put that hairgel on like I advised yesterday. Nice look." He said.

"I was trying to have a pearl created, but the computer logged me out again." Jarek said.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The manager said.

After logging in, she gave a full tutorial on how to begin gem production through the kindergarten.

* * *

**(****After** **Explanation****)**

"There, simple enough?" The manager said.

"Yeh.' Blue Onyx said, nodding.

"Now I need those amethysts finalized and planted in the injector machine before you go home." The manager said.

"Uh sure?" Blue Onyx said.

"Yes, get back to work. (At Jarek) Stop looking so fine." The manager said, before walking away with his clipboard.

"I'm guessing that guy's gay?" Jarek said, inputting the results.

"He did show us how to make our gems. Let's just hurry this up and boogie!" Blue Onyx said.

Then as Blue Onyx made the configurations on her pearl, she chose the outfit, the weapon of choice, and then the color.

Once Blue Onyx was finished, she and Jarek went out to the kindergarten to see the production of the gems being made.

The gems who were receiving the gems were in a waiting room, being called up one at a time.

* * *

**(****Waiting** **Room****)**

"What the fuck are we waiting for again?" Jarek said, scratching his head.

"My pearl. I thought this was gonna be hard, it turned out to be easier than I thought." Blue Onyx said.

"Yeah, this wasn't what I had in mind. I thought it was gonna be hell breaking out." He said.

"Pyrite 13X Cut A1O, your pearl is here." A female voice said.

Blue Onyx looked at her name tag, which said that name.

She got up and entered the door that had the green light.

Jarek patiently waited for her to return.

Soon, Blue Onyx came into the room with a light green & blue pearl gemstone in her hands.

"Ready yet?" He said.

She nodded.

"Sodalite 26G Cut E49." The female voice said.

Jarek went in and received his gem of choice, which was an orange sodalite gemstone.

The two gems exited the waiting room, and then went back the way they came.

* * *

**(****Tunnel** **Vision****)**

The manager was waiting for them at the Crimsoné Wing.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

"Uh oh, this isn't good." Jarek said.

"You darn right this isn't good! Look here! Your ship has this in it!" The manager said, holding an ice bomb with her hands.

The two gems looked at her with a confused expression.

"You two need to be more careful on your travels. Come on, get a move on! Before this thing goes off!" he said.

Jarek and Blue Onyx boarded the ship, then blasted off from the tunnel vision entrance.

* * *

**(****Crimsoné** **Wing****)**

"That was weird, I thought he stopped us because he found us out." Jarek said.

"Yeah, like what the hell?" Blue Onyx asked.

"Yeah, thank goodness for this." He said, then pressed a button on his detonator.

"JAREK! What was that connected to?!" She panicked.

(Distant - BLSST!)

"Nothing." Jarek said.

* * *

**…**

The manager was frozen in place as well as a large chunk of the tunnel vision.

"GUH! GIUH!" He groaned, stuck in place and unable to move or speak.

* * *

**(****Crimsoné** **Wing****)**

"Did you freeze that guy back there?!" Blue Onyx said.

"Err, guilty pleasure. Moving on." Jarek said.

"So when do I get the cash?" She said.

"Hang on a minute, I gotta find a safe place to land first, then I'ma send you off." He said.

"Send me off?" She said, confused.

"Yes, send you off. Then our deal will be concluded and we go our separate ways." He said, exiting homeworld.

* * *

**…**

**(NOW in Space)**

Jarek inputted the coordinates – .00E1.A2P, which led to Mercury.

"Hey uh, you don't have to leave me somewhere. I can find a ship maybe?" She said.

In her mind she really meant "No! I don't wanna go! Please don't drop me off! I wanna stick with you! I thought we were friends! You can't do this to me!" but it didn't come out that way.

"Exactly what I intend to do. Leave you at a space station where you can find a ship for yourself." He said.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said.

The ship warp sped through the cosmos, seeing a few spaceships flying about, a cookie cat sitting in a fish spaceship, and a few space cruisers taking a cosmic cruise through the stars.

* * *

**(****Mercury****)**

Jarek landed inside of the planet, where there were several gems refueling some space fighters and cruisers.

He took out a bag from his inventory phone, then dropped it to her.

"So this is the end of the road." She said.

"Yes." He said.

"Okay, thanks for the help." She said before opening the door.

"No problem. Be careful out here, and stay away from Sector F, there's a lot of thugs there and that's where the pirates reside. It's dangerous there." He said.

"I will." She said, then exited.

The door closed.

Jarek left the planet.

* * *

**(****Space****)**

"Now, to head to the coordinates Red Diamond sent me." He said.

He then inputted her coordinates, and prepared for another warp jump.

A spear hook hit the Crimsoné Wing in the engine compartment.

The ship lost power.

"Oh shit." He said, then tried to revive the power.

"Oh no, I'm actually scared now. Emerald, if it's you, I swear to god-"

Then the open opened and in came Braxx, furious. He held the Naginata from three chapters ago.

"Oh, it's Wamuu. Thank goodness you're here. Can you help me with the power?" He said.

"You fool, I destroyed your engine. You think I'll just fix it?" Braxx said.

"Well I had to ask. If you want to fight, then let's fight." Jarek said, preparing his fighting stance.

* * *

**(****Minutes**** l****ater...****)**

Braxx fell to his knees, beaten.

"You precede your fighting skills, Jarek. I respect your spirit, but you must come back to Blue Diamond." He said, standing up perfectly again.

"Not a chance, Wamuu. You fight for a lost cause. She only wants me so she can throw me back in prison. I'm not doing any more time in there." Jarek said.

"You have to pay for escaping jail and kidnapping her pearl. But you returned her back home and because of this, Blue Diamond reduced your sentence to one year." Braxx said.

"No, I'm not going with you. Can't you see? There is no future for me on homeworld, and there isn't one for you and Jales. Maybe being a criminal is dangerous, but you get to explore more, you get to make friends, lose friends, and find love... Lose love." Jarek said a bit sadly.

"I see clearly and that is where you are wrong. You had your life set before you threw it all away by betraying Emerald and leaving the force." Braxx said.

Jarek looked down sadly.

"No, the story is all wrong. I told Blue Pearl everything, and now I must tell you." Jarek said.

"Braxx, what's the hold up? I can't hold the ship for long!" Jales said on the watch Braxx had on his wrist.

"I am in the middle of talking, shut your mouth." Braxx said.

"Oh, sorry! Maybe we're on a time limit here! Hurry up and arrest him!" Jales said.

Braxx ripped off the watch, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Talk." He said.

Jarek explained him to the friendship between him and Emerald, how their relationship grew, how it fell, and about her betrayal to him and the murder of his court.

* * *

**…**

Braxx looked down, taking in everything he was told.

"I have pity for you, and for your losses, but you still have to come with me. It is for the better." Braxx said, holding up hand cuffs.

Jarek held up his pistol and aimed for his face.

"Human projectiles won't hurt me, kid." Braxx said.

[GUNSHOT! X 7]

Braxx trembled, taking the mass force of the bullets inside of his body.

Then he fixed his posture.

"Now you went too far." He said.

**(BLACK SCREEN)**

"**OW! OW! OWW! OWWW!**" Jarek exclaimed.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	8. The Talk

**(****Blue** **Diamond****'****s** **Mansion****)**

"Stealing my pearl and running off with my servant?! Dealing a pearl and two million credits to her in the process?! Jarek, what has gotten into you?!" Blue Diamond said, mad.

Jarek looked at her, not answering.

"Answer me! Why would you do this to me? Why did you run away?" She said.

"Because I have no future here. Not with you, the diamonds or anyone here. I belong out there." He said.

"No you don't. We were going to give you a throne and then you betrayed Emerald." She said.

"No. She betrayed me. My court was killed by her because I broke up with her." Jarek said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You two were a couple and you didn't tell me?" She said.

"You would have shattered her if I did." He said.

She face palmed, upset with him.

"Why do you think so negatively of me? (Broken voice) What did I ever do to you?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"You fight for White Diamond, who runs a corrupt system! You wouldn't have allowed it! I'll have you know we were going to have a baby too, but it didn't make it!" He said.

She gasped at that.

"Oh my goodness." She said.

"And that's why I left her, and then she killed my court and reported me. That's why White Diamond exiled me, because we broke up and took it too far." He said with tears in his eyes, not from her power, but because it bothered him.

"I didn't know you-"

"Of course you didn't. Some mom you are." He said, looking away. He knew she would blast him for that, and he really didn't care.

"You know, you shouldn't keep things like that from me. I'm very sorry that all happened, and I wish I hadn't listened to White. (To herself) Oh stars.. (At Jarek) I'll put in the tower for now, and I'll go talk to White." She said.

"Just kill me. With the way I feel right now, that's all I want." He said.

"Never." She said.

"Come on, you know you want to!" He said, sniffling.

"I said never. Stop it." She said.

He hung his head.

"Braxx take him to the tower and watch him." She said.

"I don't need a babysitter! I'm not five anymore!" He said.

"My words are final." She said.

Jarek had no choice, but to obey her.

* * *

**(****Tower****)**

Braxx stood against the wall, watching Jarek sit on the other side of the room.

"Happy now? Happy that I told the truth?" Jarek said.

"I said she would listen, and she did." Braxx said.

"Nothing matters anymore. My Emerald is gone, and I can't get her back. I told her I didn't want her even though I did. She cheated on me with a pearl." Jarek said.

"That shouldn't stop you. I have never met someone so troubled by people before. That's why you're here." Braxx said.

"Because I'm trapped in my own worries. I should have been smarter. What's it to you?" Jarek said.

"White Diamond has made exceptions before, she will do it again once Blue Diamond tells her." Braxx said.

"I want my Emerald. But how do I tell her?" Jarek said.

"Being honest is your only chance." Braxx said.

"…. Okay." Jarek said.

* * *

**To be continued… **

**(A/N – Next Chapter is gonna involve Red Topaz and Scrappy. Stay tuned.)**


	9. Coda 1

**(****Tower****)**

An hour had passed.

"She should have been back by now." Jarek said.

"Yes, I suppose she should be already." Braxx said.

"You could just let me loose and you could join me in my secondary palace." Jarek said.

"What palace?" Braxx asked.

"I have one in a very very distant planet, several systems away from here and I am willing to let you be my guard if you help me get out of here." Jarek said.

"No deal. My loyalties are with Blue. Can't you see? You can't bribe everybody. That is a major offense and I will ignore it if you apologize at once." Braxx said.

"Hm." Jarek said. "I apologize."

"Hmph. Apology accepted." Braxx said.

Then Jarek faded away from existence as if he were a ghost.

"?" Was his expression.

Jarek was at the top of the window sill, watching him.

"So tragic, tidy-ho!" He said to Braxx.

"How did you-" Braxx started.

Jarek jumped out, sliding on the wall.

He slid all the way down to the very bottom of the tower, where there were grounds under several unused bridges and a pile of rubble.

"Well, that wasn't too bad. Now to find another ship to use and get out of here with." He said to himself.

So he began walking as he was unaware Green Diamond was watching him through mini spider droids that were in that area.

* * *

**(****Cureia****)**

"I have to get the moonstone. That's the most valuable item in this planet." Red Topaz said.

"But Topaz, it's dangerous. What if Yellow Diamond is still there?" Scrappy said.

"There's something I have to tell you. The moonstone contains a time star, which is merely an indestructible crystal. If they were to get their hands on it, they would rewrite time to having mom as a slave, would you want that?" She said.

"No, miss. Sorry." He said, bowing to her.

"Aw, it's okay. Just behave, and help me." She said, petting his head and then pulling his antenna gently.

"I like it when you do that, Topaz." He said, enjoying her gentle touch.

"There's gonna be more later when we get to my mother's palace." She said.

"Right." He said, pulling away.

So the two landed on safe grounds, where there weren't any gems to be found, near the entrance of the fortress.

Red Topaz ran in with Scrappy being the backup in case there would be any threats ahead.

They got inside with ease, and made their way to the forbidden room, where the moonstone was.

Yellow Diamond was already there, trying to steal it.

"Is there any point to us asking you to step back from the moonstone?" Red Topaz said.

Yellow Diamond looked at her.

"I am taking back what belongs to White. Your mother was wrong to steal it from her. So you stand down." She said.

"That belongs to my mother, not the white witch! Hand it over!" Red Topaz said.

"It is White's! Not your mother! Surrender yourself or I will be forced to put you down." Yellow Diamond said, her electricity charging up slightly.

Red Topaz summoned her red scythe from her gemstone, which was on her right hip.

"You would raise your weapon to a diamond? How dare you!" Yellow Diamond said

"This should be nothing new to you, Yellow Diamond." Red Topaz said.

"Topaz, you can't handle the might of a diamond." Scrappy said.

"I can withstand anything." Red Topaz said, before she charged toward Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond charged her power and threw a blast of her static electricity at her.

Red Topaz jumped and swung the scythe at her gemstone, being caught in midair.

Yellow Diamond intensified her aura, which shocked Red Topaz because she was holding the scythe.

Scrappy shot a blast of a plasma at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond swung the scythe and threw Red Topaz at the incoming blast.

Red Topaz got engulfed in the plasma and suffered being fried.

"Topaz!" Scrappy said.

The red scythe disappeared, due to Red Topaz being unconscious.

Scrappy began shooting his plasma beam at Yellow Diamond with crazy speed, trying to hit her.

Yellow Diamond kept deflecting the blasts, while getting hit every three blasts.

Then Scrappy aimed and fired at her face, which actually hit her hard.

**(krushing blow)**

**The plasma smashed into her face, causing many bones to shatter and come apart.**

"**AAGHH!" She yelled.**

**(end of krushing blow)**

Scrappy blasted her again, seeing her clutching her face in pain.

This time the blast burned through her hands, and actually knocked off her helmet, which landed on the ground.

Yellow Diamond's long beautiful blonde hair was let down.

She panted, recovering from the attacks.

"That's it, BOY! You've made your last mistake!" She said, running to him 80's style furiously.

Scrappy swung his fist at her chest, heading for the gemstone. Yellow Diamond caught his fist and broke his knuckles, then began hitting him in the face like a punching bag.

Though the hits didn't hit hurt him that bad due to him injecting his face with morphine for the case of a fist fight, he easily grabbed her face and clawed her with his free hand.

She pushed him, exclaiming in pain.

He began slapping her, trying to deal some damage. "You pay for Topaz!" He said, then he grabbed her in a head lock and squeezed.

She grabbed his wrist holding her and charged her aura again, this time shocking his entire body.

His heart couldn't handle the shock through his body, so he literally passed out at this point, due to his heart pumping so much blood inside of him.

Then he let go, falling.

Yellow Diamond got up and went to the moonstone, continuing her recovery attempt.

Red Topaz was barely conscious, but she saw her grabbing the item.

Not wanting to take a chance, she summoned her scythe again and stood up. She snuck over to her as she picked up helmet.

(SLICE!)

Yellow Diamond felt the blade cut through her body. Her torso slid off of her legs.

(POOF!)

"That's for payback!" She said, panting. Then she turned her attention to Scrappy, who was still laying there.

She grabbed the moonstone, put it away in her gem and ran to him.

"Scrappy, come on! Wake up! Scrappy, please!" She said while trying to revive him, but to no avail.

Then she checked his ripped chest for any signs of heartbeats. It was still pretty fast.

Although she felt hopeless in helping him, she had one idea that she thought wouldn't work.

* * *

**(****3** **Years** **Ago****)**

"Why are you giving me this?" Red Topaz asked.

"For the case you ever need to use it, say like you're about to die or if a friend or loved one is about to die from combat. This'll restore the damage dealt to them, except for holy power. I couldn't get that potion yet." Jarek said, scratching his bushy beard.

**(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)**

**(Ren – When did you ever grow a beard?**

**Jarek – It's just to make it more believable.**

**Ren – How?**

**Jarek – Just watch, dude.)**

Red Topaz took the glass container full of red liquid.

**(NOW)**

Red Topaz took out the glass container and opened it, then she sniffed it. It smelled pretty bad.

"Oh god!" She said, shaking her head. But she knew it was the only way to restore her lover.

She opened Scrappy's mouth, and poured the liquid in.

The liquid traveled through his esophagus, and into his body.

He grunted at the pain he was in and feeling some of the damages going away, but still being in critical condition.

"Shh, I'm here. It's over, she's not gonna hurt you." She said while stroking his antenna gently, trying to comfort him.

"I can't calm down!.. My body feels like I ran a million miles!" He said as he choked up. His nerves were blazing like fire, and his body felt like giving out, but wasn't because of the liquid inside.

Minutes passed before Scrappy was able to stand again.

Red Topaz picked up Yellow Diamond's gemstone and put it in her gem.

"Don't come back." She said.

"Where's the moonstone?" He said.

"I have it, safe in my gem, she can't reform from within me." She said.

"Good to know. Let's bounce, I'm starving." He said, limping on his way out of the room.

"I'll get you something to eat on the way over there." She said, rubbing his back.

"You're the best, baby." He said.

* * *

**(****Alley** **Way**** ; ****Ruven** **Courts****)**

A skeleton fell and his head rolled away.

"DEAD." Jarek said in a masculine growl voice.

He walked forward, leaving behind a pile of beaten up gems, and beaten down deranged aliens.

Braxx came out of a broken building and landed in front of him.

"Nowhere to run, boy." Braxx said.

"Wamuu, this doesn't have to go down like this. I just finished beating up these gems and alien punks!" Jarek said.

"And now you are going back to prison, even if I have to beat you down." Braxx said.

**(FIGHT)**

Jarek teleported behind Braxx and impaled twice with his orange dagger, then sliced up and teleported again, this time in front of him. He sliced his neck and then stabbed him in the head, kicking him.

Braxx suffered significant damage, but still got up quickly and unleashed a divine sandstorm at him.

Jarek held onto a pillar, knowing the severity of the attack.

"Try escaping this time. I warned you, divine sandstorm!" Braxx said, spinning his left arm clockwise and his right arm counterclockwise, creating mass wind and vacuuming air and everything that went between both arms.

The pillar came loose and flew to him, Jarek jumping off.

He ran to a nearby garbage can, and pulled, dragging the can with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO-" Jarek screamed crazily.

**(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)**

**"You think this is it for me, don't you? That I'm going back to the prison tower and gonna continue my sentence, right? Wrong."**

Jarek positioned his left leg outward, and bent his right leg, which made him spin in a fast circle.

He wasn't being sucked into the vortex by the divine sandstorm, just spinning like the right arm was.

Jarek grabbed the hand, and tore it off, breaking the sandstorm formation.

Braxx didn't scream, but just stumbled back in shock.

Jarek fell to the ground and puked.

"You're attack won't work against me, Wamuu! I've seen Jojo's a million times!" He said, facing a ruined building.

"I am over here, and I have to say, that was amazing what you did." Braxx said, swinging his stump, shooting some blood on the ground.

Jarek shook his head, unable to regain his vision. "I don't understand, why didn't you try to kill me again?"

"I underestimated your power." Braxx said.

"Yeah, I beat you twice." Jarek said, panting. He vomited even more.

"Since you survived my attack, I will let you pass. Tell no one of this." Braxx said.

"Question, why are you letting me go? I'm on the run, arrest me already! You have your chance!" Jarek said.

"Because you beat me, and I have no right to arrest you. Go, before Blue Diamond finds you herself." Braxx said.

"No, you come with me. She's gonna see you failed her, and she'll get rid of you in an instant. Your sandstorm can't beat her emotional powers." Jarek said.

".. Very well. I will join in your adventure off this planet, but first we must go get Jales. She needs me as I need her." Braxx said.

"Yeah, just don't take up too much time, we're on a time limit as it is now." Jarek said, recovering.

The two traversed through the abandoned part of the city, and then into the public part, where there were many gems going about their daily lives.

* * *

**(****Navin****11****)**

Steven was sleeping on the couch, full from eating a delicious dinner of lasagna, along with Greg sleeping next to him.

Red Diamond was lying beside them, asleep. It was now night time, and she was still patiently waiting Red Topaz' and Scrappy's arrival. She brushed her son's hair over his head, smiling.

* * *

**(****Steven****'****s** **Dream****)**

Steven awoke on a beach, with the sun shining brightly.

"Where am I? This looks like a beach." He said, examining his surroundings. There were seagulls flying around, squawking, and birds pooping in the ocean.

He got up and looked at himself. For some reason, he was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star symbol imprinted on it, blue jeans, and pink sandals.

"Huh? My clothes are different?" He said, then he felt something odd on his stomach, not his chest. His chest was lightweight instead of heavy. He looked at his stomach and saw a different gemstone on it, not a diamond.

This shocked him. Was he a different person?

"Hey Steven!" Amethyst called.

He turned to see Amethyst holding two hot dogs in her hands.

"Yo, ya hungry? Got another one just for you." She said, walking to him.

"Sure, Amethyst. Wait, amethyst?" He said, confused as to how he even knew her name.

He took the hot dog and ate it.

"Wanna hang out in my room?" She said.

"Yeah." He said, following her. She held his hand.

Then he wondered why she was holding his hand. Was she his girlfriend?

"**Steven.. Steven!.."**

* * *

**(****Reality****)**

Red Diamond was trying to wake Steven.

Steven awoke, confused.

"Huh?" He said.

"You were asleep again. Why don't you go sleep on my bed?" She said.

"Okay. Night, mom." He said, jumping off and walking to the hallway that led to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Steven." She said.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**(A/N - I know I shipped Amethyst and Steven in this one, but just remember : this is just an AU. And Wamuu is my ally for the moment, as well as partner now, since I bested him in combat twice.**

**Another note : I based Scrappy off of the space pirate species from the Metroid Prime series, and Red Topaz' scythe is her supreme power she was born with, from her mother.**

**If it seems like this isn't much about Red Diamond, that's not the case. The things happening in these chapters are about to affect them and destroy their livelihood forever, that's why I and Red Topaz are trying to put a stop to them before it's too late.)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Saving my friends

**(****Star** **City****)**"

Okay if we're gonna blend in, then we gotta find some clothes." Jarek said.

"Homeworld represent what the gems are, what clothes would we fit in?" Braxx said.

"Let's see." Jarek said, entering the clothes store.

* * *

**(****Clothes** **Store****)**

Jarek was holding a homeworld quartz uniform, which was in a red variation.

Braxx was looking at the sand wear.

"Excuse me, what are you looking for?" The cashier said.

"Do you have any tunics?" Braxx said.

"Tunics? You mean dresses?" She asked, examining him. "Oh dang you're big."

Jarek looked away, disgusted.

"Tunics." He said.

"Yes, follow me." She said, walking skiddishly to a certain isle.

Jarek took out his inventory phone and spoke to it.

"What the fuck just happened?" He said, watching them leave.

"I know right? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Orange Diamond laughed through the speaker.

"Shut up, this ain't funny." He said.

"It is so funny, you used to have a similar build like him. Where'd all that muscle go, honey?" She said.

"I still have it, but if I use it, I'll be swarmed again." He said.

"By what? Girls like last time? Oh right, that _is_ a bad idea." She said.

"Exactly, especially since that whorish cashier might do something with Wamuu right now." He said, walking to the counter.

Then he looked over to him with veins in his eyes.

Braxx was frowning at him, several isles away, while the cashier was sizing several outfits on him, chattering.

"Yeah, that wasn't such a smart thing to say, now was it?" Orange Diamond said.

"No, as a matter of fact, do you still have that orange juice I saved from earlier?" He said.

"Sure, hang on." She said.

Then an orange juice bottle appeared on top of the screen.

"Thanks, you're the best." He said, as he chugged the bottle of orange juice.

Soon, the two were finished purchasing clothes, and were now in the outfits of their choices.

* * *

**(****Star** **City****)**

"Even though this suit feels snug and itchy, I feel better." Jarek said.

"Mm hm, what was it you were saying about the whorish cashier doing something?" Braxx said, his eyebrows twitching.

"Uh oh." Jarek said.

**(Black Screen)**

**(PUNCH!)**

**"OW!"**

(Normal Screen)

Jarek clutched his crotch, squealing in pain.

"Okay, now we're square?" He said.

"Mm hm." Braxx said, crossing his arms.

"You didn't have to hit me in the balls, you know!" Jarek said.

"That's your punishment. Let's get going." Braxx said, walking ahead.

Jarek followed.

Soon, the two were at Everal Station, where there were several ships located.

"Paint or thinner?" Jarek said, peeking behind a wall.

"What?" Braxx said, confused.

"The good way or the bad way? Stealth or guns blazing?" Jarek repeated.

"It would be wise to do stealth." Braxx said.

"Okay, follow me lead, when the two guards go into that room, I'll shield us from the naked eye and then we make for that rocket right there." Jarek said.

"Okay." Braxx said.

Soon the two gems who were entering the station went inside.

"Hold onto me and don't let go. It'll wear off otherwise." Jarek said.

Braxx put his right hand on his shoulder.

Jarek turned invisible, Braxx also disappearing.

"I can barely see myself." Braxx said.

"That means it worked. Now, match my speed." Jarek said, then began running.

Braxx ran the same speed as him.

They ran up the stairs and then across the bride that entered the rocket.

"We're almost there." Jarek said, panting. Then he stepped on his loose shoelace, and tripped over.

Braxx grabbed his shoulder, breaking his fall.

"Thanks." Jarek said, regaining his stance.

"Don't mention it. Just hurry up." Braxx said.

"Yeah." Jarek said, then continued running.

Once inside, Jarek spoke.

"Let go, set up the engine coils." He said.

Braxx began tapping rapidly on the keyboard with supreme speed.

"Whoa." Jarek said, amazed by his speed. He prepared the blast off sequence.

The alarm blared throughout the station.

"Blast off!" He said, pushing the thruster.

The rocket lifted off from the ground and away from the station.

* * *

**(Starbird****)**

"I wonder why this rocket is called starbird." Jarek said.

"I don't know the answer to that. But I do know rockets like these are built last a millennia out in space without needing to refuel." Braxx said.

"Oh, then that's great." Jarek said, nodding. Then he looked away.

"You seem troubled." Braxx said.

"It's nothing, just a bit of air headache." Jarek said.

"We're barely above the atmosphere." Braxx said.

"Yeah… I can see that." Jarek said. "Uh, where exactly did you leave Jales?"

"She said she was gonna be filing a report to Blue Diamond about the capture of your friend." He said.

"WHICH FRIEND?" Jarek said, taking out his P99 and pressing it against his forehead.

"The blue onyx you stole from her." Braxx said.

"SHIT." Jarek said, putting his gun away. "Where is she too?"

"Probably still with Jales, at the Coliseum. If we hurry there, we can save her and her pearl." Braxx said.

"I don't know where the coliseum is, you'll have to input the coordinates." Jarek said.

"Why don't you give me the wheel, we'll get there faster?" Braxx said.

The two switched spots.

* * *

**(****Homeworld**** / ****Coliseum****)**

Blue Onyx was panting. There was a lot of blood on her balls & chains.

"Who's next?!" She said.

"I'm next, hotshot." Black Jasper said, about to swing her large sword downward.

Blue Onyx swung her right ball & chain to her face, which hit her cheek.

**(krushing blow)**

**The ball crushed the cheek bone, shattering several little pieces of it.**

"**GOOH!"**

**(end of krushing blow)**

She dropped her sword, clutching her cheek.

Blue Onyx grabbed it and swung upward from her crotch.

Black Jasper's body split into, her armor falling off and her gemstone falling and hitting the ground.

"Oh dear." Blue Onyx said, about vomit from the bloody site.

(POOF!)

There were gemstones all over the field, and weapons broken and beaten.

"Impossible.. she won.. " Blue Diamond said, watching from her throne chair.

"Now give me back my pearl!" Blue Onyx said, looking up at her.

"No, there is one more challenge you must complete." Blue Diamond said.

Then everybody saw a rocket flying to them.

Jales looked up at the rocket, weirded out.

"Uhh, my diamond? By any chance does your son have any ability of flying in mid air?" She said.

"Oh no.. Why Jarek.. I just wanted him to stay out of trouble." Blue Diamond said, cringing.

Jales readied her sword.

Then the rocket landed next Blue Onyx.

Jarek came out of the rocket, walking down the ramp with Braxx.

Tears welled in Blue Onyx' eyes. He was there in front of her.

"Onyx." He said.

"Jarek.. you came back for me!.." She said, relieved to see him.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny how our paths have crossed yet again." He said.

Then Braxx stepped down the ramp, his sandals flopping slightly with each step.

"What's HE doing here?! You're with him?!" She said, worried.

"He's on my side. We came to get you and Jales." Jarek said.

"?!" Was Jales' expression. "Come and get me?"

"Jarek, stop all this nonsense! Just come home already!" Blue Diamond said.

"No, Blue. You took my friends away from me, sided with White in the exile against me! You made the gem I hold, but we are not mother and son!" He said.

Blue Diamond frowned with tears in her eyes. She stood from her chair.

"(Walking) How dare you! After all I've done for you! I can't believe you would say that to me!" She said, angry. She was walking to Jarek.

"Don't make me hurt you! I don't wanna do anything to you, give me Jales and Blue Onyx and her pearl!" Jarek said, preparing his bomb.

"You're coming with me!" She said, walking faster.

Jarek pulled the hook and threw the ice bomb at her.

She caught it.

(BLSST!)

Blue Diamond was frozen solid all over.

Braxx walked over to Jales, who was scuffling her feet with one another.

"Jales, this is our chance at a new life. Join us." Braxx said.

"But what about Blue Diamond? She's savior!" Jales said.

"She is a lost cause. Come with us. You and I have been wanting a way out for a long time, now's our chance." He said.

Jales thought for a moment, then looked back at him and nodded.

She took out the light blue pearl from her pocket and handed it to Blue Onyx.

Jarek noticed Blue Pearl sitting by herself.

He walked over to her.

"Pearl, I'm here. Come on, join us too. There's always room for one more." He said.

"I let you leave me. I was so stupid, what was I thinking? She didn't believe me when I told her." She said.

"I told her too, and she believed me then. I don't see why she would do the switcheroo on you." He said, then he uncovered her face by moving the bangs of her hair.

She had tears in her eyes. Her right blue eyes were dripping tears.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. I came back, didn't I?" He said.

She nodded.

He offered her a hand. She took it and got up from the floor.

"Now stop the waterworks…" He said.

She sniffled. He offered her a tissue, she took it and blew her nose.

A minute passed before she calmed down.

"Feel better?" He said.

She nodded.

"Good, now come on." He said.

Blue Onyx held her pearl gemstone in her hands.

"How long will Blue Diamond be stuck like that?" She asked.

"For a good 24 hours. Don't worry, she's fine." He said, then he knocked her ice stiff leg.

Then her leg broke free.

"Oh no.. miscalculation!... " Jarek said, then he used a bit of ice energy.

Blue Diamond's entire body became pure frozen solid.

Then Jarek scratched his head.

"Uh.. mom? Muma? Did I kill her?" He said, unsure.

"No, she's just frozen. Now what do you plan to do with her?" Braxx said.

"Well, I can't really leave any witnesses, luckily there isn't a crowd here today besides us." Jarek said.

Braxx suddenly leg swept Blue Diamond's legs, causing her entire form to shatter in ice shards.

Blue Diamond's gemstone landed on the floor, with a bit of ice around it, but not stopping its power from glowing.

Jarek picked it up and examined it.

"One day, mother. You will understand the way things are." He said, then put it away in his inventory phone.

"Now that our leader is contained, you lead us?" Braxx said.

"For now, yes. We will go to my palace on Navin 11, where Red Diamond used to live." Jarek said.

"Wait, we're moving in to her old palace?" Blue Onyx asked.

"No, I have a base there on the eastern sector, far from her palace. It is pretty big and I will need some help restoring it." Jarek said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Blue Onyx said.

"Then let's get a move on." Jarek said, walking back to the rocket.

"Braxx, are you sure about this? Not that I've ever doubted you but he's still a criminal." Jales said.

"We'll be fine with him. I have faith. He's proven worthy to having me as his friend." Braxx said.

"And how did he do that?" She asked.

"He defeated me in battle twice. No one has ever done so before." Braxx said.

Soon the friends boarded the rocket, and took off into space.

* * *

**(****Space****)**

Jarek inputted the coordinates on his dashboard, which brought up the name of the planet 'Navin 11'on screen, which was a reddish planet.

"Okay, now to head over there without any further interruptions.. " He said, then pushed forward the thruster lever.

The rocket boosted it's way into a wormhole.

"Surely this won't kill us?!" Blue Onyx said.

"No, wormholes like these are perfectly safe. Unless you're outside of a space ship and you get sucked into one, then yeah you're doomed." He said.

"That's good to know." She said

Soon the ship flew past the wormhole, and made its way to Navin 11.

A space pirate ship flew by them.

"Ooh, an original space pirate freighter. No one pilots them anymore." Jarek said.

"Apparently someone is." Blue Onyx said.

Jarek set up a comms transmission with the space pirate ship.

The screen showed Red Topaz.

"Topaz?! What are you doing in there?" He said.

"I'm heading back home with Scrappy. Nice seeing you again." She said.

"Is that Red Diamond's daughter?" Blue Pearl said.

"Oh my goodness! Blue Pearl?!" Red Topaz said.

"Oh boy.. " Jarek said, looking at the viewer.

* * *

**(To be continued…) **


	11. Maddie's Mall

**(****Navin** **11****)**

Jarek set the bubble holding Blue Diamond's gemstone in it. It floated above, and stopped to where Yellow Diamond's bubbled gemstone was floating.

"How did you two poof them? No one has ever been able to before." Red Diamond asked, sitting on her throne chair. She held Red Topaz to her cheek.

"I went and saved my friends and then used an ice bomb on Blue. Then Wamuu swept her leg and she shattered like an ice sculpture. Gee, I really wish she had sided with me, and not against me." He said.

"Me too, Jarek. Me too." She said. "Topaz, how did you defeat Yellow?"

"It was mainly Scrappy who did the work, and then I sliced her in half. He was about to die, and then Jarek saved him." Red Topaz said.

"How?" He said.

"Remember that container you gave me?" She said.

"Yeeah?" He said.

"I used it on him and saved him. But you gave it to me, so you did it." She said.

"If you physically used the potion yourself, then you saved him. I only assisted in helping by providing it to you." He said. "I told you that you would one day need it."

"And I did, thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it, if you guys ever need anything just call me." He said.

"That's very kind of you." Red Diamond said.

"Okay, where's Steven? Haven't seen him since.. he was a kid." He said.

"He's sleeping. He had a long day building a sand castle." She said.

"Ooh, you didn't tell me he could build things now! Lemme see!" He said, excited.

* * *

**(****Outside****)**

Jarek looked at the enormous sand castle that stood in front of him.

"Oh wow, how long did that take him to build?" He said.

"Not long actually. He said some crabs helped him build it." Red Diamond said.

"Crabs?" He said, looking down at his right shin.

There was a baby crab, hugging his leg.

**(A/N – Baby crabs from Navin 11 are the size of normal earth crabs, as the adult ones are huge.)**

"Uhh! Red, there's a crab hugging me!" He panicked, trying to shake the crab off of his leg.

"Aw! She likes you!" She said, awed at the crab.

Jarek picked up the crab. It looked at him, blinking its eyes at him.

"Uhhh, nice crab?" He said, petting it.

It covered itself in its shell.

"I guess crabs aren't all bad." He said.

(SNAP!)

"OW!" He said, looking at his butt.

There was a crab holding onto his butt with his claw.

"Aaah!" He screamed, running around while trying to get it off of him.

Red Diamond laughed at the sight.

He pulled the crab off and threw it at the ocean ahead.

"Man, that hurt!" He said, rubbing his butt.

"I believe it." She said.

"Ugh, I gotta go to my palace here in a few." He said.

"Where exactly is this palace?" Braxx asked.

"It is on the eastern side of this planet." He said.

"The east side? Where all the thieves are?" She said.

"Yeah, but I cleared them all out. Did the town a favor too." He said.

"Town?" Braxx said.

"Yes, a town. In fact, my palace should still be up and running when I get there. Alright, I'ma get going, see ya later." He said.

"Goodbye and good luck." Red Diamond said.

* * *

**(****Starbird****)**

Jarek was flying the rocket across the plains, heading for the giant fortress that was dead ahead.

"Is that it right there?" Blue Onyx said.

"Yep, tally ho!" He said, landing the rocket sideways instead of upwards.

After the messy landing was over, Blue Onyx spoke again.

"Is this how you always drive?!" She said, coughing.

"If you're gonna land here, then you have to lay it sideways, didn't you see the force field we would have hit if we didn't land this way? I have to disable the shield before I can land this thing upwards." He said.

"Didn't you design a landing pad for ships here?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not for rockets. I never had one before." He said.

He exited the ship.

"Ugh, my neck hurts now." She said.

Once the force field was down, Jarek spoke on the comms system.

"Okay, Onyx! Land the rocket upwards." He said.

"Ugh!" She said, going to the pilot seat.

She landed the rocket properly, with the nose cone pointing at the sky, and the blasters resting on the floor.

The group came out.

"Hm, this is neat. Almost like Homeworld itself." Braxx said.

"Okay, the door is open so we can get in now." He said.

"Good, it's pretty dark out here." Blue Onyx said.

"Very good." Braxx said.

The gems and Braxx were entering the palace, except for Blue Pearl.

"Pearl, what's wrong?" He said.

"I need a moment." She said.

He closed the ship door and looked at her.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Yeah… remember when you told me about Emerald?" She asked.

"Yes? What about her?" He asked.

"I felt bad when you told me, and then when I told you to leave me." She said.

"I offered you to join me, but you said no. I can't force you to do everything I want." He said.

"I was always forced to whatever my diamond wanted and you're a diamond. I disobeyed you, I don't deserve to join you." She said, looking down.

"Okay, why the sudden self loathing and second, what the fuck are you talking about, you disobeyed me? I didn't say 'join me at once or else, to you. Did I?" He said.

She shook her head.

"And I did come back for you, right?" He asked.

"… Yes." She said, nodding.

"And so what if I dumped Emerald back then? It was a stupid mistake I made back then, that I'm going to amend." He said.

She gritted her teeth while he said that.

"And I'm sorry that I left you the way I did, I feel greatly responsible for that." He said.

"No.. no. I mean to say, I love you!" She said, tears falling from her cheeks.

"… What?" He said, confused.

She looked up at him. Her eyes were slightly pink from crying to herself.

"Look, think about what you're saying. You know you don't really feel that way with me." He said.

"I do, I thought about you every day from the moment I first saw you in Yellow Diamond's chamber." She said.

"Pearl I-"

"You don't have to tell me you love me back." She continued.

"No Pearl. I like you, but not like that. Okay?" He said.

She hung her head and nodded.

"Let's never speak of this again and just go inside. There's plenty of rooms to claim." He said, offering her a hand.

".. Okay." She said, taking his hand.

The two exited the ship and entered the palace.

* * *

**(****Ruvintu** **Palace****)**

"So after I got everybody settled in, I decided to take a nice long nap, after a long day's work. I figured since the diamonds were defeated, the fight was over. Now I can finally go back to sleep!" Jarek narrated.

Blue Pearl was given a dark blue room where she could dance, fight, and sing as she liked.

Braxx and Jales were given their own roman type bedroom (don't know why together though).

Blue Onyx was given her own video gaming room where she could try out for a gaming career. Light Blue Pearl would be her assistant during her livestreams.

"It seems like things are ending for this plot, but that's not the case. Things were calm for now, well more like the next seven months. So let me skip over to now, which is May 24th, 2017.

* * *

**(****May** **24****th ****2017**** ; ****Ruvintu** **Palace****)**

"Oh come on, tell me you got zone A!" Blue Onyx said on her mic.

"I got it!" Steven said on his mic.

"You captured zone A." The game said. "Zones controlled, targets eliminated. Nice work."

"Nice one, Steven!" Blue Onyx said.

"Thanks, ooh I got a engram!" Steven said.

**(A/N – They're playing Destiny and Blue Onyx is livestreaming.)**

"Steven, shut the game. We're going to the mall." Red Diamond said.

"Aw, but mom! I hate the mall!" Steven said.

"Stop complaining, you'll love it!" She said.

"Ugh, sorry Onyx. I gotta go." He said.

"It's okay. Have fun, momma's boy. (insert heart emoji here)" She said.

Steven got off the game server.

* * *

**(****Red** **Diamond****'****s** **Freighter****)**

"My diamond, we're about to land at "Maddie's mall"." Jarek said.

"Great, Steven you're gonna like it." She said.

"I really don't wanna go." Steven said.

"Steven, this is gonna be fun. They got games there too. I can't wait to get a haircut." Greg said.

"It's not the same though." Steven said.

"Steven, when I was growing up, going to the mall was a great thing that rarely happened for me. You're gonna love it." Jarek said, landing the freighter.

"If you say so." Steven said.

"They're right. It's gonna be a blast. I heard whoever wins the laser tag arena, gets free pizza for life!" Red Topaz said.

"Hm, I guess it will be great." He said.

"That's the spirit." She said.

The ship landed and the group came out in a red orb, like before.

* * *

**(****Maddie****'****s** **Mall****)**

"Ahh, I can smell the corndogs. I'ma get one. Y'all want some?" Jarek said.

"Sure, make that two!" Greg said, holding up two fingers.

"One." Red Diamond said. She was using her gem power to appear as a normal human sized gem.

"One." Steven said.

"One." Red Topaz said.

"Alrighty then." Jarek walked up to the corn dog stand, where there was a lapis lazuli gem, making more corn dogs from the machine behind her. "Um excuse me?"

She bumped her head on the top tray.

"Owwie!" She said, clutching her head.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"No it's okay. I got clumsy. So how may I help you?" She asked.

**(A/N – This isn't the Lapis Lazuli from the show, this one is a different lapis gem.)**

"May I get six corndogs please?" He said.

"Sure." She said. She grabbed the corndogs and handed them to him, then he paid for the amount he got.

A few minutes later Jarek, Red Diamond, Greg, and Steven were walking around the mall with a shopping cart.

"I'd like to get some perfume from there." Red Diamond said, pointing to 'The Perfume Shop" that was on the right.

"Hey Steven wanna go there?" Jarek said, pointing to the laser tag arena.

"You're on! Mom, can I go? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" He said.

"Alright, you two have fun and be safe." She said.

"Alright, first one in is a rotten egg!" Jarek said, running to the doors.

"Jarek! You're gonna be a rotten egg!" Steven said, running after him.

"Hey, before you go." Red Diamond said, stopping him.

He looked at her.

"Give mommy a kiss!" She said, pointing to her cheek.

Steven gave her a kiss on the cheek and began running again.

"Bye mom!" He said, running.

"Bye sweetie." She said.

The lapis from earlier was now off her shift when she saw the whole thing.

"Aw, that's cute." She said. "How old is he?"

"He's 14." Red Diamond said.

"Aw." Lapis said.

* * *

**(****Laser** **Tag** **Arena****)**

**(A/N - This was pretty much a fight to the death type of thing, so yeah.)**

Jarek was blasting the gems that were there, utilizing his AR33 laser rifle.

"Gems, attack the Steven!" Jarek declared.

"What?"

"Who's that?"

"Steven? Steven who?"

"Why?"

"Who made you boss?"

"Get him!"

Jarek began running from the laser attacks.

"Oh-h-h fuck!" He said, running through labyrinth of the arena, trying to avoid being shot by lasers.

"Jarek! I'm really scared!" Steven said, hiding in a corner.

Then Jarek teleported to where the laser turrets were, and began firing crazily at where the gems were running. They were running to where he was hiding, but now they were being blasted and poofed.

"(During massacre) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Take that! How do you like that, gems!" He said, laughing evilly.

Then Steven shot his laser at Jarek's back plate, damaging his shield barrier.

"What?" He said.

Steven shot him again, defeating him.

"(High-pitched) Aaaagh!" Jarek screamed as fell of the turret.

Steven panted, still holding his laser rifle.

"Did I.. win?" He said.

Silence.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hyah!" Lapis yelled, swinging her laser rifle down to him, having jumped at him from behind.

Steven quickly turned and fired towards her stomach, but she landed on him and now they were tumbling down the steps.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lapis said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Steven said.

They landed where a wall was, Lapis being on top of Steven and panting.

"Uh, this is fast." He said, blushing and sweating. "(in thought) Why is this happening? She's so pretty! Don't mess this up, Steven! Think, how do I get her off of me!"

"(in thought) He's gonna kiss me! Just do it! I want to so badly!" Lapis thought.

"Okay this is weird." Jarek said to himself, watching from afar.

Steven pushed her off and shot her in the face with his laser rifle.

"oH-H! She yelped.

(POOF!)

"WINNER – STEVEN DIAMOND!" The background voice said.

The room lighting brightened and the arena's labyrinth descended into the ground, and all of the poofed gems reformed one by one.

Lapis made a mad face at him.

She scoffed and stormed off, taking off her gear from her body.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Steven said, following her.

"And here is the winner!" The robotic droid said, holding up Steven's arm in a victory pose.

He wasn't happy though. He had a chance with Lapis and he just ruined it, seeing her leave the room.

* * *

**(****The** **Perfume** **Shop****)**

Red Diamond was spraying herself with yves saint Laurent parisienne, a very popular perfume that smelled great.

"I'm so glad you bought all this perfume for me! I love you honey!" She said, kissing Greg on the lips and hugging his arm.

"Hey, what can I say? When you're shopping out with me, it's finest perfume and spray!" He tried singing.

"Oh you!" She said, laughing. She continued kissing him.

"Guys, I'm right here." Red Topaz said, disliking the kissing scene.

Then she saw Lapis come out, upset. There was smoke coming out of the room, through the doors.

"FAR OUT, man! Wasn't it crazy, Plank?!" Johnny said to his wooden board, all covered in smoke and laser damage.

There were angry, disappointed gems and aliens leaving the laser tag room, pushing Johnny and walking past him.

Jarek and Steven came out. Steven had a laser tag badge on his chest.

"Dude, I don't know how, but you bested me on the battlefield. I am impressed. Hey, why the long face?" Jarek asked.

Steven sighed. "No reason." He said.

"Dude, was it that Lapis girl? She's not worth your time, bro." Jarek said.

"You don't get it. We were so close to each other!" Steven said.

"And that's about as far as it's gonna get. There's plenty more beautiful girls out there for you." Jarek said.

"No, I wanted her! There's a difference!" Steven said.

"Okay, and so what if you beat her? You can still talk to her. Look, she's going to the ice cream. Go get her, tiger!" Jarek said, throwing Steven across the mall.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Steven screamed, flying.

He then landed on both feet, his running slowing to a stop.

Lapis was ready to order, when she noticed him.

"Oh it's you. Having fun with that badge?" She said, frowning.

"I'm really sorry about that. We can share it, ya know?" He said.

"You kicked me in the stomach, which was really mean and it hurt." She said.

"I know, but I wanna share some pizza with you!" He said.

"Hmm… okay. Thanks for the apology. I'm sorry I jumped on you." She said.

"Now we're friends! Yay!" He said, happy.

Jarek nodded, smiling at the two.

"What'd you do?" Red Diamond asked.

"Now Steven's got a soon to be girlfriend." He said.

"What? Really?" She said.

"Oh no, he did?" Red Topaz said, surprised.

"Yup, and now they're gonna share some pizza." He said.

Steven and Lapis went to them.

"Guys, I'm gonna get some pizza! Wanna join?" He said.

"Sure! My brother says he likes you!' Red Topaz said.

"Oh he does, doesn't he?" Lapis said, smiling evilly at him.

"Topaz, I never said that!" Steven said.

"Oh boy." Jarek said again.

* * *

**(****Roadie****'****s** **Pizza** **Parlor****)**

Steven was full from eating three slices of pizza.

"Oh boy, that was great." Steven said.

"You said it." Lapis said, also full.

"Dude, I was about to beat this boy, but then he got the drop on me and shot me from behind. Then he got tackled by Lapis." Jarek said to Red Diamond, and Red Topaz. "They were gonna kiss, it was funny."

"REALLY?" Red Diamond and Red Topaz said in unison.

"Mom, it wasn't what you think." Steven said.

"You wanna try that again?" Lapis said, flexing her eyebrows at him.

"Do it!" Red Diamond said.

"Go for it, bro!" Red Topaz said.

"Eh, do what your heart feels." He said.

Lapis leaned in to Steven's face.

"Who wants wings?" Greg said, coming back to the table with a bowl of chicken wings.

This interrupted their moment. The two separated from the almost kiss, blushing beet red.

"Dad!" Red Topaz said.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" He said.

"Nah, let's eat some wings!" Jarek said.

Steven and Lapis looked at each other, embarrassed.

* * *

**(To be continued…)**


	12. VS Yellow Diamond

**(****Macy****'****s****)**

Red Diamond was checking out the elaborate dresses, and gowns and jewelry on display.

Red Topaz and Jarek were playing rock paper scissors against one another.

"Rock paper scissors!" The two said, hitting their hands on their palms.

Red Topaz used Rock.

Jarek used scissors.

"Damn." He said.

"Got you. Pay up." She said.

Jarek gave her a snickers bar he wagered.

Greg and Steven were checking out pants and shirts.

"Jarek, may I ask you something?" Red Topaz asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Was there ever someone you loved?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can honestly say that. Why?" He asked.

"Because my friends would tell me you were with someone named Emerald." She said.

"I was, but some things happened and we broke up because of it." He said.

"Aw, bummer. I wanted to meet this girl." She said.

"Well, it may one day happen. One day." He said.

"One day? You still talk to her?" She asked.

"No, it's just a matter of finding her on homeworld." He said.

"Take me with you when you go back there." She said.

"No, no. Your place is with your mother. I fought through hell and back for y'all well beings. I don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"That doesn't matter to me. I want to be there with you when you find her." She said.

* * *

**(****2** **Hours** **Later****)**

Jarek, Greg, Steven, Red Topaz, and Red Diamond were exiting the mall with two carts of clothes and accessories. Steven got a cookie cat pillow for him.

"Was it fun, or wasn't it fun?" Jarek asked.

"You were right, it was pretty fun being here at the mall." Steven admitted.

Lapis saw them leaving and called out to Steven.

"Steven." She said.

Steven looked behind him.

"Lapis." He said.

"Mom, they're talking again!" Red Topaz said, excited.

"Shh, let these two say goodbye." Red Diamond said, pushing the cart. They left Steven and Lapis alone.

"I just wanted to say thanks for earlier. That was really cool, getting to have a good time with you. I had a great day with you. Got a phone?" She asked.

"Sure, I do." He said.

* * *

**(****Red** **Diamond****'****s** **Freighter****)**

Jarek was setting the bags and accessories in the storage bins.

"Okay, everything's set in place. Where's Steven?" Jarek said, looking around.

Red Diamond tapped his shoulder, gesturing for him to look a certain direction.

Steven and Lapis were kissing.

"Aye, that damned boy. I'm gonna play a little song for him when we get back." He said.

"He's got a girlfriend! Omg! I'm tagging him in my post!" Red Topaz said, tapping on her phone screen.

"Don't post that to Instagram!" He said, trying to see her phone.

It said '#littlebro #Topaz#StevenxLapis

"My little bro just got his first kiss! OMG!" Her message said, which was sent to all of her friends on her contact list.

"Goddamn it." He said. "This is bad."

"I know right? My friends are gonna love this!" Red Topaz said.

"I'm going in, come on." He said.

Jarek sat at the pilot seat.

"Mom!" Red Topaz said.

Red Diamond was taking silent pictures of Steven and Lapis hugging and kissing.

Then when it ended, Steven opened his eyes and saw what was happening.

"Not bad, son.' Greg said, applauding.

"Guys!" Steven said, embarrassed and beet red. Lapis was just as embarrassed, but was quiet about it.

Everyone except Steven laughed.

* * *

**(****Space**** ; ****Red** **Diamond****'****s** **Freighter****)**

"Oh my gosh, that was so embarrassing!" Steven said.

"Don't be embarrassed, only 328 of my friends know about it." Red Topaz reassured.

"That doesn't help, Topaz! You guys were taking pictures of us! Oh no.. what if she doesn't talk to me again?" He said.

"Then woe is you, Steven. Besides, she didn't say that, did she?" Jarek said.

"No." Steven said.

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of. So what if some pictures were taken? You still got her number. She's probably all like 'OMG he kissed me, I want more of those!,' you know, like in the love stories better than twilight!" Jarek commented.

"I loved Twilight!" Steven said.

"Oh." Jarek said.

Steven sighed.

"Look, you got a good chance with her. Nothing can go wrong now." Jarek said.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Steven said.

Soon, they landed on Navin 11.

* * *

**(Navin 11)**

Steven was getting out of the ship, helping with the bags.

Then a blast hit the entrance ramp.

Yellow Diamond was there, newly reformed and more powerful than before. The only difference was, she was normal human size, not gigantic like she was supposed to be

Steven landed on the ground, having taken a hit from the blast.

"STEVEN!" Red Diamond said, running and jumping past the destroyed ramp. She was still normal size, not gigantic.

"Red, after all these years, I finally found you! Now you're coming with me!" Yellow Diamond said.

Red Diamond saw her, and gritted her teeth. "No one hurts my family." She said.

Jarek came out of the red ship through another exit, using the red orb.

He took out his laser sniper and aimed for Yellow Diamond's head.

Red Diamond charged at Yellow Diamond.

Jarek fired a silenced sniper shot at Yellow Diamond's helmet, piercing through and hitting her head.

'Jarek, I'm scared!" Red Topaz said from inside the ship.

"Stay quiet, stay in your hiding spot." He said to his comms device.

Red Diamond punched her in the face twice, then threw two hooks to her stomach and then a jump-knee.

**(x-ray)**

**Yellow Diamond's chin shattered from the kick.**

"**AGH!" She exclaimed.**

**(end of x-ray)**

Then Yellow Diamond shocked her with her static aura, grabbing her neck.

(POOF!)

"Mom!" Steven said.

"Greg, you gotta jump and grab Steven." Jarek said on his comms device.

Greg was loading his plasma beam rifle.

"Greg, do you copy?!" Jarek said.

"Copy!" Greg said.

"This is your only chance! Get Steven and find a safe place to hide!" Jarek said.

"Got it!" Greg said.

Then Yellow Diamond walked to the ship entrance.

"Dad, I'm really scared! I'm not ready to die!" Red Topaz cried, scared like a cat.

"Don't worry, Topaz! I got this!" Greg said, aiming at Yellow Diamond's left leg. He shot her many times, but it didn't hurt her like it was supposed to

Jarek began shooting rapid blasts from his AR73 laser cannon, at Yellow Diamond, stalling her.

"Do you think mere weapons can kill me?" She said, then threw an electric blast at Jarek.

He stood up, holding his amulet, which absorbed it whole.

She growled and threw four more at him.

He was engulfed in the four blasts, only to reappear, holding the amulet up, which had steam coming out of it.

"You FOOL!" He said crazily, as he reverted the transfer of power back to her.

It hit her directly in the head, stunning her.

"Greg!" Jarek said.

Greg ran outside, pulling Red Topaz.

The two landed on the ground, and ran to Steven, who was backing away from Yellow Diamond.

"Get out of here!" Jarek shouted, shooting more blasts at Yellow Diamond's gemstone.

Then the last two blasts pierced through her gem, cracking it.

Yellow Diamond yelled in agony as she felt her form start to glitch.

Greg grabbed Red Diamond's gemstone, while Red Topaz picked up Steven. They began running from fight scene.

As Yellow Diamond's form glitched, she felt her physical form grow weaker.

Jarek jumped down from the ship, and landed a kick to her face.

(POOF!)

"Your wars are OVER!" Jarek said. "Sunkist overdrive!"

After saying that, his gemstone glowed bright, and his body became empowered with hamón, and he transferred the power into the gemstone.

* * *

**(****Yellow** **Diamond****'****s** **Gemstone****)**

Jarek reappeared in a place.

There were countless gemstones, stored away in yellow bubbles.

Yellow Diamond was unconscious, trapped in a force field.

"Yellow Diamond!" He said, running to her aid. He tried deactivating the force field, but to no avail.

Then he embraced his Sunkist overdrive, which caused the force field to malfunction and then cease to work.

He patted Yellow Diamond's shoulder, trying to wake her. It didn't work.

"I swear, this is like trying to wake Blue Diamond after a night of drinking and crying herself to sleep." Jarek said to the reader.

Then he sent some of his orange energy into her body, which revived her completely.

She groaned and began regaining consciousness.

He held her head up.

"Breathe." He said.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice.

His face was the first thing she saw.

"EW! Get off me, you FREAK!" She said, pushing him away.

"Hey look, I'm not here to do nothing but come up with a truce." He said.

"I would never truce with you! Why would you even think I would in the first place?!" She said.

"I had to give it a try. Look, I know we both fought for a very long time, and I regret it all. I wish everything had been different between us. Your husband and I were great friends-"

"Whom you MURDERED!" She said.

"No, not murdered. I removed his gem from his body and freed his prismarine body. He lives in an ocean, far far away. He has no memory of you or Michelle." Jarek said.

"You removed his gem?! Oh, my poor fish! Hand it over! I know you have it!" She said, feeling his jacket packets where he would likely have it.

"He's unstable!" He said, shoving her to the wall.

Her eyes widened at what he did.

"Perhaps you don't know this, but if I release him now, he'll die an agonizing death! As we speak, he is being restored in my labs, so that he can return to you good as new!" Jarek said.

"How dare you take my husband from me! It wasn't enough you nearly, now you're keeping him somewhere!" She said.

"It's so I can help restore his gem form. Like me, his gem was forced onto a body. I accepted mine, he didn't accept his." He said.

"You better bring me to him at once." She said.

"As soon as you agree to my truce, and to doing no harm to Red Diamond and her family." Jarek said.

"About that, why are you protecting them? Aren't you also hiding from her?" She said.

"We made up a long time ago." Jarek said. "That's what we're doing now, you and I. I want us to be allies."

"You're words are worthless. You lied to Blue, you lied to me. You betrayed Emerald, a general I assigned you with, you lost your court for some odd reason, and then you attacked and kidnapped her-" She said.

"SHE WAS THE REASON FOR EVERYTHING!" Jarek yelled, some of the bubbles above them vibrating from the outburst.

She stared at him, shocked.

"I didn't betray anyone, just White because she exiled me for no reason! Let me start from the beginning!" He said.

"So I told her about how Emerald and I were a couple, and about the miscarriage and she didn't like what she heard, but luckily she understood where I was coming from." Jarek narrated.

"What a load of mica." She said. "Why didn't you ever say anything to us before?"

"Didn't Blue say anything about this?" He said.

"She did mention you were innocent in all this, but White cut her off saying you were trying to pry her out of having you in the tower." She said.

"White doesn't listen to anyone. Because of Blue's insignificance, she had to be poofed too. That I didn't want to do, but hey why not poof other people I love as well, like my Emerald on the trolley?!" He said, nearly crying.

"You didn't say anything to us, that's your fault! I can't believe you didn't do that! I feel awful, just looking at you!" She said, angry.

"Well feel awful. Let it eat you alive, because I have to deal with it everyday. Which explains this." Jarek said, taking out an empty bottle of alcohol which was label 'Scorpions' on it with Scorpion from Mortal Kombat on it.

She examined the bottle.

"Drink that every night, and tell me you don't feel cold afterward." He declared.

"I understand your story, and.. I'm sorry." She said.

"All I want is for the wars to end." He said.

She handed the bottle to him.

"And in order for that to happen, I need you to agree to this truce. So are you in or out?" He said, offering his hand to her.

She thought for a moment, then nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Revibe!" He said, channeling his power with her.

Everything turned a bright white.

* * *

**(****Reality****)**

Jarek groaned as he was dazed from entering the gemstone mentally, then he gasped and panted rapidly.

"Jarek, are you okay?" Blue Diamond said. She too was reformed, but normal human size.

Jarek coughed, back away from her in fear.

"Jarek, it's okay." She said, trying to calm him.

"Why are you here also? Why right am you to?" He said crookedly.

"Huh?" She said.

Yellow Diamond's gemstone glowed and floated as it reformed her body as the same size as them.

She descended to the ground on her feet. This time, she was wearing a dress, and not armor all over herself.

"What are you wearing?" Jarek asked, weirded out.

"A dress. Do you not like it?" She said.

"Ehh, it's fine." He said, getting up. "(At Blue Diamond) Again, why are you here?"

"I was in a bubble for some reason. Care to explain?" Blue Diamond said with her arms crossed. She wasn't happy with him.

"You were gonna hurt me and I defended myself." He said.

"By freezing me? Was that necessary?" She said.

"I didn't know what else to do. I never wanted to hurt you, but you attacked me." He said.

"I suppose that is fair. I'm really sorry." She said.

"As for Yellow, now she knows everything." He said.

The diamonds looked at each other.

"So what he said to you was true? He was innocent?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, and I didn't get to finish. I just wish (At Jarek) you had stayed put like I said so I could keep watch of you. You told me we weren't mother and son too, that was very hurtful." She said.

"Blue… I didn't mean any of it. I too was very mad. I still love you like you're my mother. Can you forgive me?" He said.

She sighed and hugged him.

"Of course I do. I'll always love you." She said, kissing his head.

"Hep." He said.

Yellow Diamond placed her hand on his back.

Red Diamond came out and saw the commotion.

"They made up?" She said.

"Yeah, that's incredible." Steven said.

The two diamonds heard them.

'Red… " Yellow Diamond said.

"Red, we didn't mean to come at you the way we did." Blue Diamond said.

"Why did you come after her?" Jarek asked.

"Because White wanted us to shatter her for stealing many of her colonies, and for stealing some of ours. But… I see now we were wrong to attack her and you." Yellow Diamond said.

"You think everything is healed with a simple apology, don't you? You scared me and my colony away from my home, and now you've come here to apologize? I pity you." Red Diamond said.

"No, I feel bad for what we did." Yellow Diamond said.

"Jarek, what have you SAID TO THEM?" Red Diamond said.

"The truth. No matter where we go, we're gonna be found by them and if the right things aren't done, we'll all be killed." Jarek said.

"Mom, what's gonna happen?" Steven said.

"I don't know, sweetie." She said.

"Red Diamond isn't your enemy, she's your family as am I." Jarek said.

"Red, we're not gonna hurt you, I promise." Yellow Diamond said.

Blue Diamond frowned at her.

"We promise you, we won't hurt you." She said to Red Diamond.

"… I forgive both of you." Red Diamond said.

Then the diamond sisters hugged her, reunited at long last.

Steven was still a bit scared, so he ran to Jarek.

"Dude, it'll be fine. I told them what they need to know." Jarek said.

"I don't know, they seem pretty emotional." Steven said.

Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond were crying tears, hugging Red Diamond close to them.

**(A/N – Picture it like the scene where Pearl and Sapphire were hugging each other and crying like babies.)**

"Aren't all girls. Look, while they're reuniting, let's go check on Topaz and Greg." Jarek said.

* * *

**(****Red** **Diamond****'****s** **Throne** **Room****)**

Red Topaz charged her scythe with her mother's energy.

"Topaz, that's pretty unsafe. It looks like it's gonna blow!" Greg said.

"Trust me, dad. This'll save us!" Red Topaz said.

Then Jarek and Steven entered the room.

"Whoa whoa! Topaz, defuse it! Quickly!" Jarek said.

"I don't know how!" Red Topaz said, unable to hold the scythe steadily.

Jarek ran to it.

The handle of the scythe began hurting Red Topaz' hands. She dropped it.

Jarek jumped and grabbed it on time, sliding on the floor.

"Nice catch!" Greg said.

"The situation changed, you don't need to use this anymore." Jarek said.

Then a bunch of deranged crabs came out of the closet.

"Nevermind!" Jarek said, throwing the scythe back to her.

Red Topaz casted a stream of deadly red energy to the crabs, which incinerated them to ashes, quickly one by one.

"Dang, how much did you put in that?" Jarek said.

"Steven, is everything okay out there?" Greg asked.

"Uhh, yeah. The diamonds are hugging mom right now." Steven said.

"They're what?" Greg said.

"They're hugging her? Oh the horror!" Red Topaz said.

She left the room and saw them talking to each other.

"Topaz.." Yellow Diamond said, a bit angry at her.

"Yellow, calm down." Blue Diamond said.

"Hey, whatever is going on, I'm against it! You're mine this time!" Red Topaz said, summoning her still overcharged scythe.

"Topaz, put it away! They're on our side!" Red Diamond said, stepping in front of Yellow Diamond and defending her.

"She almost killed my boyfriend! And now you're suddenly best sissies?!" Red Topaz said, about to swing her scythe at Yellow Diamond.

"Topaz, cease! Now! That thing's about to blow!" Red Diamond said.

"Topaz, listen to her please." Blue Diamond pleaded.

Red Topaz dropped her scythe.

It clanged on the hard floor, and sent the power forward to Red Diamond's feet.

"NO!" Jarek said, jumping and landing in front of the energy wave.

He was electrocuted by the energy, which made him lose consciousness in seconds.

**(A/N – I didn't die. Just took a fatal blast from Red Topaz' scythe.)**

* * *

**(To be continued…)**


	13. Annoying Diamonds (Emerald)

**(****Earth**** ; ****Johiren** **Graveyard****)**

**(A/N – A.K.A – Abandoned Lavender Town, which is now just a ruined graveyard with debris in different places and tombstones where dead pokemon rest in peace…ces.)**

A warp pad activated, bringing Emerald and Green Diamond to a closed area.

"Oh look! A fake boulder, much like the one I installed back home." Green Diamond said, patting her helmet. "Emerald, you know what to do."

"Yes, my diamond." Emerald said, shooting two blasts at the boulder, breaking it in two.

The chunks of boulder flew forward, colliding with the ground and knocking over two tombstones.

"My diamond, may I ask why we are here?" Emerald asked.

"We're here to find your boyfriend!" Green Diamond said. "Him and his big muscles.."

"Hey, only I can say that about him!" Emerald said.

"I know. You gotta admit, he's damn fine!" Green Diamond said.

"Why you-" Emerald said, choking her.

* * *

**(…)**

Lavender Pearl was watching from the security tablet.

"My diamond, should I shoot them?" She said.

Purple Diamond walked to her and looked at the tablet screen, watching Emerald choke her diamond.

"No, stay here." Purple Diamond said, then put on her hood.

"My diamond, you're going outside?" Lavender Pearl said.

"Yes, stay here and watch the cameras." Purple Diamond said, adjusting her outfit, where her bust was, and where her hips were.

She exited the room.

* * *

**(…)**

Emerald and Green Diamond were punching, scratching and literally ripping each other's clothes off. Green Diamond's suit was horribly torn, and her lime style helmet was being pulled by her.

"Hey! Let go! That really hurts!" Green Diamond said with a tear in her right eye.

"Take back everything you said right now! He's my man!" Emerald said.

"Okay okay! I take it all back! Let go! Owwie!" Green Diamond said.

Then Emerald tore off the helmet, which ripped some of Green Diamond's hair off, but wasn't noticeable. Her hair color was white.

Emerald gasped at the horrid sight. Green Diamond's hair was messy with tangles.

"Look what you've done! My hair hurts!" She said, clutching her scalp.

"Your hair is so tangled! When's the last time you ever brushed!" Emerald said.

"Six years ago!" Green Diamond said. "But I can fix it!"

She used her diamond power, and which removed her hair completely.

Emerald laughed at her.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Green Diamond said, embarrassed.

Faint storm sounds were heard, as well as rain sounds.

Rain started pouring everywhere.

Green Diamond put her helmet back on.

"Let's just find a way out of this graveyard." Emerald said.

"I should be saying that!" Green Diamond said, following her.

Purple Diamond landed in front of them, on her bare feet…. In the mud.

"Where do you two think you're going?" She said.

"Purple? You've been here?" Green Diamond said, relieved to see her.

"What? You didn't know I came here?" Purple Diamond said.

"No one has been able to find you for thousands of years, since we were all forced into hiding." Green Diamond said.

"Ugh, I told Black to send you a memo. That idiot." Purple Diamond said.

"This is great, now you can help us find Emerald's boyfriend." Green Diamond said.

Emerald face palmed at that statement.

"Boyfriend? Oh really? I didn't know you had one!" Purple Diamond said to Emerald.

Emerald took out her blaster and shot Green Diamond in the chest.

(POOF!)

"Hey! What was that for?!" Purple Diamond said.

"Get out of my WAY!" Emerald said, fed up with Green Diamond's cringeful behavior.

"Why'd you do that to my sis?!" Purple Diamond said, reaching for her gun.

Emerald blasted her in the left cheek. 

Purple Diamond fell on the ground, and then poofed into her gemstone.

(POOF!)

"Yellow Diamond had more fucking sense than both of you! Disgusting!" She said, stepping over them as she walked.

* * *

**(...)**

Lavender Pearl grabbed her knife and jumped out the window, heading right for Emerald.

* * *

**(...)**

Emerald saw the incoming Lavender Pearl falling right to her. She didn't have time to react, so she blasted her too.

(POOF!) 

"Great, there goes the pearl! Rats! Well, the warp pad is still active, I'll just head back and escape!" Emerald said.

Then another boulder landed in front of it.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed in anger as she stomped around while throwing a tantrum.

* * *

**(To be continued...)**


	14. NO TITLE Chapter 14

**(****Steven****'****s** **Room****)**

Steven and Blue Diamond entered the room.

There were shelves full of various action figures, video game consoles with games that were compatible with them, CDs that had autographs from their artists, Vinyl Records he had collected from other planets, purchased and also had signatures on them.

"Is this your room, Steven?" Blue Diamond asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Steven said, smiling.

"It's cozy." She said.

"I have bean bags, wanna try it?" He said.

"Sure?" She said, confused by this 'bean bag'.

She sat down on the bean bag, next to Steven.

"How do humans sit on this?" She said, trying to get comfortable.

"Just lay back and relax. There's nothing to it." He said.

Blue Diamond was unsure of this, but she tried anyway.

She sighed and laid back, letting loose.

"Chips?" He said, offering her a small bag of lays chips.

"Oh. Sure." She said, taking the chips.

* * *

**…**

Blue Diamond was watching Dogcopter 2 with Steven, not really understanding the concept of the movie.

"When was this made?" She asked, looking at the DVD cover.

"2006 all rights reserved." It read on the back cover.

"There's already a part 3, and soon there's gonna be a part 4 which is gonna come out in 2 months." Steven said.

"How many sequels are there going to be?" She asked, shocked.

"I don't know. Maybe more after part 4." He said.

She sighed.

Red Topaz came in, holding a jar of pickles.

"Steven, Blue Diamond, you guys want some pickles?" She asked nicely.

"No." Blue Diamond said.

"Yes please." Steven said, taking two pickles.

"I'm awfully sorry for earlier. I feel so awful, I can't even look at you guys." Red Topaz said.

"Don't worry about it. Jarek lived and no one else was hurt, that's what matters." Blue Diamond said.

"Right. Sorry." Red Topaz said. "May I bring you anything, my..."

"Please call me Blue Diamond." Blue Diamond corrected.

"Sorry, Blue Diamond. Would you like anything though? A soda maybe? Pizza?" Red Topaz asked, nervous.

"No." Blue Diamond said.

"Thank you." Red Topaz said, then exited the room, moving her feet backwards swiftly.

The door closed.

"She seemed really scared of you.' Steven said.

"I guess she still thinks I'm gonna hurt her if she does something wrong. All gems act like that around me." She said.

Then she noticed her acoustic guitar sitting by his bed.

"Is that my guitar?" She said, confused.

Steven looked at the guitar.

"Oh this? Jarek said this was yours and that you would have wanted me to have it" Steven said.

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone to have this, this is my guitar that I used to make songs with." She said.

"You made songs?" He asked.

She twitched, realizing she gave herself away.

"Yes, how did you not know?" She asked.

"I never thought my own aunt made music! Can I hear you play?" He asked.

"But what about your movie?" She asked.

Steven paused the movie with his DVD remote.

"Don't you know how to play this? It was by your bed." She said.

"No, I tried playing it two days ago, and I forgot to put it away." He said.

"I'll teach you." She said, smiling as she ran her hand through his hair.

* * *

**(****Ruvintu** **Palace****)**

Jarek dressed up in his pilot outfit, putting on his helmet which enhanced his HUD from within his eyes.

"So what does this helmet do for you?" Yellow Diamond asked, standing outside of the room, assuming he was still changing.

"Okay, since Orange is part of me, she sees everything I do. The helmet basically makes me see in her orange tint. Like as if I were wearing orange lensed sunshades.

"Oh? So you wear it to look cool?" She said.

"I am cool!" He said.

She snorted. "No, you're not."

Jarek came out of the room.

"Let's go check on your prismarine." He said.

"Good, because this isn't right what you're doing." She said.

"You've made it well known." He said.

* * *

**(****Ruvintu** **Palace**** / ****Level** **3****)**

There were several unconscious gems, floating in liquidated pods.

"Oh. My. Stars." She said.

"I captured gems who were sick and needed immediate treatment. So for someone who's a bad guy, I'm trying to save gem kind while you're trying to kill." He said.

"I shatter gems who can't get the job done! There's a difference!" She said.

"Mr. Jarek, a pleasure seeing your return." Goldstan said, walking up to the two.

"Facet 4P2?" Yellow Diamond said, confused.

"Yes?" Goldstan said, confused.

"Do you remember me? I was your diamond!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Umm… no. Good on ya." Goldstan said, having no clue as to who she is.

"Enough, Yellow. (At Goldstan) Goldstan, take us to Steve." Jarek said.

"Very well, follow me." Goldstan said, walking.

The two followed him to the end of the room, where there was a prismarine gem contained in a water pod.

Steve had wavy, slicked back hair, two eyes and wore a homeworld soldier uniform. His skin was light blue, and his right bicep had a mark where the gemstone originally was.

"Steve… (At Jarek) What have you done to him?" She said.

"As I have to repeat myself again?" Jarek said.

"Release him! He's drowning in there!" She said worriedly.

"I can't release him until his gem is ready to be placed onto his body again. And the machine will say when he's 100% restored." He said.

"It's stuck, sir." Goldstan said, tapping on keys.

"What do you mean it's stuck? Do something." Jarek said.

"In order for him to be 100%, he needs that guardian you set off into the ocean. I can't reverse the effects of the prismarine without him drying completely. You have to go and get it." Goldstan said.

"UNBELIEVABLE! You did try and kill him!" Yellow Diamond said, crossed.

"It wasn't intentional! I just wanted him to be a regular gem like you! Guardians don't live very long lives!" Jarek said.

"They live longer than you do!" She said.

"I won't risk my life going into the ocean and getting the guardian back! I already did die once, not again!" Jarek refused.

She put her hands on his throat and choked him.

"DO IT! I fucking mean it! Go get my guardian back this instant!" She said.

"Fuck.. you!... you fucking… bitch!" He choked.

"Madam, let go of him!" Goldstan said, easily pushing Yellow Diamond away from Jarek. "You're going to kill him, and I don't want to have to incinerate you for murder."

"He's the reason my husband is in that tank! He ruined my life!" Yellow Diamond said, tearing up. "He took my Steve away!"

"I DIDN'T! I'll get him and then I never want to see you again!" Jarek said, gasping for air.

"Good. Because I want this to be the last time we ever see each other again." She said, agreeing with the idea.

* * *

**(****Red** **Diamond****'****s** **Bedroom****) – NIGHT / 10:48 P.M**

"Phew! What a day!" Greg said.

Red Diamond yawned. "I'm so tired. Hold me, my big strong man." She said, hugging him close to her.

"Sweet dreams, honey." He said, brushing her hair over her ear.

Then Greg shut the lights by clapping.

* * *

**(****Steven****'****s** **Room****)**

Blue Diamond finished her lesson, teaching Steven how to play an instrumental of 'Fall by Lisa Hannigan'.

Steven was playing the song, with a few mistakes here and there.

When he finished, Blue Diamond clapped.

"You're getting better and better at this, Steven." She said.

"Thanks." He said, smiling.

"It would be even better if Pink were with us." She said, sniffling.

"Pink? Pink Diamond?" Steven said.

"Yes, her. She was shattered thousands of years ago by one of her own soldiers." She said, as her power got the best of her and sent an emotional wave around the two.

Steven's eyes were filled with tears too.

"Hey, don't cry. She wouldn't want you to cry. I'm sure she was special, but-" He said.

"She was only a child! And she was shattered by a quartz!" She cried.

"What was the quartz' name?" He asked.

"Rose Quartz." She said.

"Rose Quartz?" He said, curious. "Was it the same one who formed the crystal gems?"

"Yes." Blue Diamond said.

"Oh, I heard about them. That they hate gem kind, that they tried to hurt the diamonds including mom, but I didn't know that part. That's terrible." He said.

"I wish there was something I could do to make it right." He said.

"Oh Steven. (Sniffle) It happened 6000 years ago." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, one day I'll avenge her by defeating Rose Quartz." He said. "I promise."

"You're very kind." She said.

"Thanks." He said as he blushed a bright pink.

* * *

**(****Geopelia**** ; ****Space****)**

Jarek flew his ship as fast as he could, through the stars.

"This is a suicide mission, Yellow Diamond!" He said.

"Why? Because I'm making you do this?" Yellow Diamond said on the comms system.

'Because I'm gonna be crossing the Sector F, where a bunch of thugs and bad guys are!" Jarek said.

"Not my problem, now get on with it!" She said.

"I fucking hate you." He said, then ended the comms transmission.

"Jarek, where exactly is this earth?" Blue Onyx said, operating the rear lasers.

"It's on the other side of Sector F, where Venus is. Make sense?" He said.

"Yeah, kind of." She said.

"This is gonna be a pain the ass, trying to get past them. This cloaking device I installed won't last more than 5 minutes, and the trip from the beginning of the sector takes 5 minutes and 10 seconds." Jarek said.

"Can't we take the fly our way to homeworld and then to earth from there?" She asked.

"I don't have enough fuel to make that long of a trip and the boost uses up more fuel than you think." He said.

"Oh dear." She said.

* * *

**(****Sector** **F****)**

There were debris flying everywhere, with damaged space stations, and vessels that belonged to space gangs.

"Activate cloaking device." Jarek said.

Blue Onyx pressed a switch.

The ship began to whirr, the cloaking device being active.

"Okay, smooth flying. Just stay focused. If any of them lock on, fire the missiles." He said.

"Got it. Hey, thanks for bringing me with you." She said.

"Now's not the time." He said.

"Right." She said.

The Geopelia fighter flew across several vessels, which were looking at the strange invisible tint that was moving by.

A ship tailed them from behind.

'WARNING'

"SHOOT!" He said.

The Geopelia fired 4 missiles, deactivating the invisibility tint.

The missiles collided with the following ship, destroying it from the cockpit.

Several fighter ships locked on and shot their lasers at the Geopelia.

"Oh shit! See what I mean? If they deactivate our boosters, we'll be held hostage and if I unleash my soul powers, there's no stopping me!" He said.

"You would certainly be more powerful that way." She said.

"But that's unnecessary." He said, boosting the thrusters.

The lasers were missing him, then several missiles were shot to him.

'(Rapidly beeping) MISSILE ALERT! MISSILE ALERT! MISSILE ALERT!'

Jarek spiraled the ship clockwise, then counter-clockwise, dodging the missiles.

They saw they were almost at the end of the zone.

"Prepare to jump to light speed." Jarek said.

"Uh, Jarek! We're out of warp energy!" She said.

"Fuck." He said. "Light speed then?"

"Here goes nothing." She said, pressing the button.

The Geopelia zoomed away, faster than the speed of sound.

* * *

**(****Earth****)**

The Geopelia was falling towards the planet.

"Uh oh! Onyx, whatever you do, don't panic!" He said.

"Are you fucking serious?! We're about to crash and you're telling me not to panic?!" She said.

As the ship fell through the atmosphere, it was heading straight for the ocean.

"Okay, get ready to jump." He said, opening the hatch.

It came off the ship, flying to a very far part of the ocean.

"Geronimo!" She said, jumping out.

Jarek unbuckled himself quickly and jumped out next.

"Tally-ho!" He yelled.

(SPLASH!)

* * *

**(To be continued…)**


	15. Misunderstanding

**(****Navin** **11****) – NEXT DAY**

"Where did Jarek go?" Red Diamond said to Red Topaz.

"I don't know, he said he was going to take care of something very important and that he wouldn't be back until later, but that was 9 hours ago. It's 1:18 P.M right now." Red Topaz said.

"Did he say where he was going?" Scrappy asked.

"No, that's all he told me." Red Topaz said.

"I'm calling him." Red Diamond said, setting up the call on her digital screen.

A minute passed, and Jarek didn't answer.

"Mom? What if he's in trouble?" Steven asked.

"That boy's always getting into situations, it's sickening." She said.

* * *

**(****Ocean****)**

Jarek floated on the ocean, swimming carefully to the floating Geopelia.

Blue Onyx was swimming as fast as she could, to the ship.

"So how is it that your ship is still running?" She asked.

"Oh, that's easy : I installed a drive that made the entire dashboard and the ship itself waterproof and liquid proof. So even if this plane undergoes massive rainwater or even acid rain, it will function as if it is nothing." Jarek said, climbing into the cockpit.

"Oh. So you're always one step ahead, huh?" She said.

"You could say that, if you'd like." He said, looking at her once more and then falling in.

The screen showed the words 'Transmission request – USER : Red Diamond' on it.

He accepted the request and opened the chat window, which showed Red Diamond, with messy bed hair and Steven right next to her.

"Jarek, are you okay? We've been trying to call you for the past hour!" She said, concerned.

"No need to worry, my diamond. I am on planet Earth, looking for Yellow Diamond's fish husband." He said.

"FISH? You're looking for FISH? Seriously?!" She said.

"Yes, and if I don't bring him to her, then she'll continue to bully me." He said.

"BULLY YOU?! I'm bullying you?! You're the one who took him away in the first place!" Yellow Diamond said, pushing Red Diamond aside.

"Oh shut up!" Jarek said, ending the call.

Blue Onyx snorted.

"Boy, you really hate her, don't you?" She said.

"Yes, she's nothing more than maniacal warlord who's a bully and I only allied with her to stop this incessant fighting." He said.

"Sounds like you were desperate." She said.

"Not really, I just want for my life to be simpler." He said.

"It ain't gonna come easy." She said.

"You're saying." He said.

He crawled out of the ship, and sat on the side of the cockpit.

"The only way for us to get out safely is if I get the cockpit door back onto this thing." He said.

"Say, I wouldn't going and getting it for you." She said.

"Did you see where it went?" He asked, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, it went over there." She said, pointing to a far away place, where a beach resided.

"If you say that's where it is, then go and find it. If it's not there, come back over here and wait for me." He said, changing his outfit to scuba from his inventory phone.

"Here, put the mask on too." Orange Diamond said through the phone speaker, making a cryo mask to come out.

Jarek put on the mask and went underwater, swimming downwards.

"I love MK." She said before swimming away.

* * *

**(****Ocean** **Monument****)**

Jarek swam down to the deep levels of the ocean, where there were heat vents on the ground.

"You know, if you were still 100% human, your head would be crushed by now." Orange Diamond said.

"It's a good thing I have you here then." He said, seeing many fishes swimming by.

Then there were marine guardians swimming by a ruined Ocean Monument, guarding the entrance.

"Say, didn't Steve still speak when he was out of his gem self?" He asked.

"Yeah, but his voice sounded really rough, like he was in pain." Orange Diamond said.

"So maybe his voice will sound smoother now that he's underwater." He said, swimming into the entrance.

Two guardians swam to him and blocked his path.

"Speak your business, intruder!" One said.

"Simpleton Crane? Do you guys know a Simpleton Crane?" He asked.

"What of him?" The guardian said.

"I need to deliver him back to his diamond wife." He said.

"Diamond wife? He married a rock?" The guardian said.

"No, no. Look, let me explain." Jarek said.

He explained about homeworld and the gems that live there, and about Yellow Diamond being his wife. About a good hour passed.

"OH! Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" The guardian said.

"Brokin, he said it earlier." Guardian 2 said.

The two guardians let him pass through.

* * *

**(****Inner** **Sanctum****)**

There were smaller guardians swimming around, playing with each other.

"They look like children." Orange Diamond said in his HUD.

"They are children, isn't it obvious?" He said.

He found the generator, where there was a guardian floating in place, looking an engravement of Yellow Diamond he made.

"Simpleton?" Jarek said.

The guardian looked at him, extending its spikes as a defense mechanism.

"How do you know that name?" He said, frowning with its one eye.

"Because I used to be your best friend and you used to be a leader's husband." He said.

"I had one best friend, his name was Jarek." Steve said.

Jarek pointed to himself.

"Is that you, Jarek?" Steve said.

"Yes, now come with me. Yellow Diamond is worried sick about you. Not to mention, she nearly killed me, sending me down here to get you." Jarek said.

"I'm not going back. I'm free." Steve said.

"But your gem body requires your current self in order to function." Jarek said.

"I was trapped in that body, and when you tore off the gem, you set me free from it. I never felt better in my life. With her, I always had to take her orders and make her happy. She never cared about how I felt. Now, I'm much better. I have my brothers and sisters with me, my friends, you could say I'm in paradise! I love that woman with all my heart, but she's toxic, bro. I don't want to give my great life up to be used by her again." Steve said.

Two little Guardians swam by, making infant noises.

"Well, you do seem like the happiest here. I'm sorry for intruding, I'll be going." Jarek said.

"Send Michelle my love." Steve said.

"I will." Jarek said before he swam away from the room.

* * *

**(Above the sea)**

Jarek floated by the Geopelia, panting.

He contacted Red Diamond again to tell her the news.

Yellow Diamond appeared on the screen. "I hope you're calling to tell me Steve is back!"

"No, he doesn't want to come back. He's happier living in his ocean monument." Jarek said.

"What? This is what you went down there for?" Yellow Diamond said.

"Look, blame this on me if you want, but he said you're toxic and that you basically made him feel unloved. He's more happier here than he was with you. Okay? You can't make people do what you want for you. In fact, I think Blue Pearl can hold my fort down for a few days, because I want to take a vacation here. Thank you, Jarek out." Jarek said before ending the transmission.

Right before it cut off, Red Diamond said something. "Jare-"

Just then, Blue Onyx was swimming with the door of the cockpit, strapped to her back.

""Hey, what was that about vacation?" She said.

"I'm staying here. I don't want to return over there for a while." Jarek said.

"But why? You seemed really happy over there." She said.

"I am, but Yellow Diamond sending me on this mission made me think : I deserve some freedom for once!" Jarek said.

"Sure, bro. But what about Red Diamond? Steven?" She said.

"He'll be fine without for a few days." He said.

"But, he's not safe with those pieces of shit who attacked him! For all we know, he could be getting attacked by Blue or maybe Yellow!" She said.

"I don't think they'll do that. And if they try to hurt him, Red Diamond can deal with them." He said.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible, but I really like Steven. He's really great." She said.

"Well, he is a great kid. He's polite, has great manners, and has the heart of a good person." Jarek said.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean I actually like him. I like him a lot." She said.

"Oh wow." He said, slightly shocked. "You should tell him."

"I will... soon." She said.

"No, you should go back home now and tell him." He said.

"But how? We're like a thousand light years away!" She said.

"I have one last teleport left on this thing." Jarek said, holding up his Uni-teleport device.

"You had this with you the whole time and you never used it?!" She said, appalled.

"It only teleports one person. That's why I didn't use it, because in case I needed to use it as an emergency, I would. But you need to get back. I can find my way back." He said.

"I wish you wouldn't do stupid things like this. This is why you always end up getting hurt." She said.

"Well, Yellow Diamond isn't gonna hurt me anymore. Now, take this and go tell Steven how you feel." He said, placing the teleport in her hand, and pressing the button.

"But Jarek! There's no way to get you back! I can't just te-(ZAP!)" She said, but vanished before she could finish.

Jarek panted, shaking his head.

"I never wanted to ally with the diamonds. Step one complete." He said before levitating the cockpit hatch and placing it back on, and then adjusting the parts that would hold it onto the ship.

"Jarek, that was cruel. You abandoned her and everybody back on Navin 11! What's wrong with you?!" Orange Diamond said on his phone.

"Your sisters are dangerous and I'd rather die on my home planet than to die by their hands. They're evil, I am not and neither are you." He said.

"Jarek, that's so stupid! You betrayed her trust! Their trust! And mine as well!" She said.

"Tough luck, Orange. You're better off with me than with them. Believe me, you'll thank me later." He said.

He went into the ship, and then flew upward from the sea, and to the eastern direction.

* * *

**(Ocean City)**

Jarek landed his ship near another beach, where there was a city dead ahead.

He used his phone and sealed the ship away inside.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd very much like it if you sided with me for once. I am still your vessel and your superior." He said.

"Fine! Where to now?! You didn't bring any money with you, I know that." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" He said.

"Yes I am! You don't have any earth cash on you!" She said.

"Yes I do. I'll prove it to you." He said.

"Prove away!" She said.

Jarek walked into a gas station, where there was a bored to death cashier, looking at him.

"Welcome to Spinner's." She said.

"Hello." Jarek said as he walked to where the Gatorades were.

Upon purchasing, he swiped his cash card and the transaction was accepted.

"Have a nice day." The cashier said.

"Thanks." He said as he exited the gas station. "(To phone) Believe me now?"

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." He said.

He went to a nearby inn, and paid for a room for himself.

* * *

**(Inn Room #45B)**

Jarek was sat on his bed, resting the day off.

He projected Orange Diamond from the phone.

"So was all that peace talk with Yellow just a sham? Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?" She said.

Jarek nodded.

"You're worse than White. I should've known you were up to something!" She said.

"Bitch at me all you want, I told you before : you're not safe with them." He said.

"Blue is my mother! And she's yours too!" She said.

"I don't care." He said.

"I do! Blue sacrificed her title as a diamond for us! Are you out of your mind?!" She said.

"I've been out of my mind for a very long time. I want you to do something for me." He said.

"What? What could you possibly need at this point in time?!" She said.

"Call Steven." He said.

She paused."... What?"

"Call. Steven." He repeated.

"Why?" She said.

"Because if you listened to a fucking thing I said earlier, then you'd know this is just temporary you stupid piece of shit! GET. TO IT." He said.

She reluctantly obeyed him.

"You still left them all behind! You failed Yellow Diamond!" She said.

"Steve doesn't want her! I'm supposed to kidnap him and take him against his will and bring him to her?! She'll kick his ass if she gets her hands on him! You're the stupid one here! It's MY TURN to get mad." He said.

Just then the phone call connected. "Hello, Jarek?"

"Steven, what I'm doing is only temporary, I need a break from that planet. Besides, Yellow is fucking irritating."

"Mom's really worried about you. You have to come back right now. She's gonna flip out." Steven said.

"No, Steven." Jarek answered.

"Is that Jarek!" Red Diamond said.

"I'm giving my phone to mom." Steven said.

"What are you doing?" Red Diamond said.

"It's just for a few week. I need a break from all this running around business." Jarek said.

"But what about Yellow Diamond's husband? She's getting ready to head over there!" She said.

"In what? She can't control your ship. I locked it when no one was looking." He said.

"You what?!" She said.

"I also accidentally bombed your pearl harbor, sorry." He added.

"**YOU WHAT?!**" She said, really shocked.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Red Diamond's pearl harbor marine ships were sinking in the ocean, full of smoke and fire. The ships were torn down in chunks.

* * *

**(Earth)**

"Yep, good times.' He said.

"I can't believe you did this to me! You sunk my fleet!" Red Diamond said.

"It was an accident, I said. So anyway, I'm gonna let you go and uh, hopefully not die. Remember, the password to your ship is 12345. Ta-ta. Love you my diamond, and tell Blue Diamond I love her, goodbye." Jarek said before disconnecting the call.

"I love you? Seriously?" Orange Diamond said.

"It's tradition to say 'I love you' to your diamond. and I said I love my mother, so shut the hell up and sit down." He said.

Orange Diamond pouted.

"Fine!" She said, sitting on the bed.

"I gotta figure out what to do for today. I could go jogging around the town, go sightseeing that way. Maybe go for a cruise in my 64?" He said.

"You don't have a 64." She said.

"I could maybe go makeup shopping, bring some back for mom." Jarek said.

"Maybe." She said.

"Well what do you want to go do?" He asked.

"What do I want to do?" She said.

"Yes, you're with me and since we're now on vacation, you should take this opportunity to enjoy yourself." Jarek said.

"Oh. But... well... it's like if-no, no..." Orange Diamond said, nervous.

"What what? Spit it out!" He said.

"I want a jalapeño cheese coloche!" She finally said.

"... A jalapeño cheese coloche?" Jarek said.

"Yes, I want one so badly. I've been dying for one of those!" She said.

"Then let's a go. Take the keys with you." Jarek said.

So the two exited the inn.

* * *

**(Hamilton's Parlor)**

Jarek was sitting on one side of the table, Orange Diamond was sitting on the opposite side.

(ZAP!) (ZAP!)

Red Diamond and Steven fell on top of a table beside Jarek and Orange Diamond.

"Gah!" Red Diamond exclaimed.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise! You made it!" Jarek said.

"JAREK?" Red Diamond said, shocked.

"Oh my gosh, you're both okay!' Steven said, hugging Jarek and then hugging Orange Diamond.

"Yeah, we just talked a little while ago. I assume you both found my teleport pods?" Jarek said.

'Yes, how did you... "Steven asked, confused.

"It pinpoints exactly where my phone is and then teleports the users to the place. (At Red Diamond) Red, want some kaloches?" Jarek said.

"Uh no thanks. I just ate a tub of ice cream." She said.

"A TUB? Like the whole thing by yourself?" Jarek said.

"Yeah, why's that surprising?" She asked.

"Nothing nothing. If you were human, you'd be fat albert by tomorrow. But since you're a diamond, I don't need to worry. That just sounds dangerous!" Jarek said.

"Steven's done it before and he's not fat." Red Diamond said.

"Oh wow! I guess we got a winner then! Want some kaloches, Steven?" Jarek asked.

"Sure!" Steven said.

"Grab a chair!" Jarek encouraged.

"So I ended up giving Steven two of them, and we caught up on things." Jarek narrated.

"So you're really planning on staying here for a few months?" Red Diamond said.

"Yes, I never wanted to ally with the diamonds and since I did anyway, Yellow was never going to leave me alone. So the only way to escape her was to literally escape whilst on the mission she sent me on." Jarek said.

"That's mean, but I understand why. She's very difficult to get along with." She said.

"I can imagine what Steve went through. I do hope Yellow gets over him with the info I gave her." Jarek said.

"How is he anyway? I didn't hear because Yellow was pushing me away." She said.

"He's really happy with the other guardians in his monument. There's children there. Little guardian creatures." He said.

"Aww." Red Diamond said, imagining the baby guardians.

"Yup. They were really small and they only made sounds. I guess they don't know how to talk yet." He said.

"What did Steve look like?" Steven asked.

Jarek turned on his phone screen and then scrolled through his gallery. He found an image of Steve when he and him were best friends. The background was homeworld central.

"Wow, he has only one eye! Like a sapphire!" Steven said.

"Mm hm." Jarek said.

"So what do you plan on doing next?" Steven asked.

"Well, I was planning on going to get and my hair cut again. Since my hair is getting long again." Jarek said.

"Steven, you should get one too." Red Diamond said.

"But I like my hair!" Steven said.

"You should get one. You'll look way cooler that way." Jarek said.

"Mm, okay." Steven said, giving it a quick thought.

* * *

**(Toby continued...)**


	16. Watching a movie

**(****Ocean ****Square****)**

Many people were walking around, off to their own destinations.

Emerald was walking on the sidewalk, with a purse full of makeup. She was wearing sunglasses.

Steven, Jarek, Orange Diamond and Red Diamond were entering a movie theater.

Emerald thought she caught a glimpse of him, but then saw several more people block her view of them entering the theater.

(EXPLOSION!)

Johnny was seen, flying out of a thrift store with Plank flying upwards.

Johnny landed on a taxi cab, earning a loud siren noise from it.

"Cool!" Johnny said, dazed and hurt. Plank landed beside him. "Plank, did you see that, buddy?! The movie rocked hard!" Then his eyes widened at Plank's appearance.

Plank's face was wiped from the wood.

"PLAAAAAAANK!" Johnny screamed.

Several people watched him cry, and some even laughed at him.

* * *

**(Theater)**

Jarek ordered four tickets, and four buckets of popcorn, with beverages.

"Okay, enjoy the movie folks." The usher said.

"Thanks." Jarek said, walking to the hall with the movie showing 'Minecraft the movie' in 3D.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Steven said.

Emerald got there a few seconds late, seeing them leave.

"What movie are they going to see?!" She said.

"Uhh, I can't share that!" The usher said.

"Tell me at once!" Emerald said, pointing her blaster at her.

"(Panicky) Uh! They went to see Minecraft!" The usher said.

"One ticket!" Emerald demanded.

"Sure! Here, just don't kill me!" The usher said.

Emerald took the ticket and went to the theater room.

* * *

**(Minecraft Movie Theater Room)**

Jarek, Steven, Red Diamond, and Orange Diamond sat in the third row, from the giant screen.

"This movie should be good." Jarek said.

Emerald sat on the seat behind Jarek's seat.

She had a bag of popcorn in her hands and cola cup.

Then the lights turned off, and the film began.

The intro started off with a theme song playing, which was melodic. It showed the Minecraft title and the production logos of who produced. Basically the opening credits.

"I can't believe they made a movie. It's so cool." Jarek said to Steven.

"I know! I love this game!" Steven said.

So the movie showed the order of the stone and how they saved the world from darkness, the wither, the ender dragon. But then the prologue introduced a mob called 'Pillagers' and they lived in a very elaborate house called 'Woodland'. These pillagers had attacked and destroyed countless villages, and were now headed for their temple. The order of the stone were to fight against them and stop their schemes.

**(A/N - That's the description of the movie. I will release the movie sooner or later, but as a minecraft story and not Steven Universe. I'll be in it as a character of course.)**

After the movie was over, the four gems exited the theater.

* * *

**(Outside)**

"Did you see the way Denvis just sliced off the wings off that ender-wither? It was amazing!" Steven said.

"Mm hm, fun fact : I was Denvis in the movie." Jarek said.

"What? No way!" Steven said.

"Yeah, I starred in some movies while I was gone those years. This was one of them. I was just wondering when they'd call me again." Jarek said.

"Wow, you played a minecraft character!" Steven said a bit too loudly.

Some of the children who had also seen the movie heard him and looked over at Jarek.

"Did he say that's Denvis?!"

"No way!"

"That guy was in the movie? No way."

"Dude, can I get yo autograph!"

"(Annoyed) STEVEN!" Jarek said.

"Sorry." Steven said, realizing what he did.

"Hey, this guy's mine! All mine!" Emerald said, suddenly hugging him in her arms from behind.

Jarek was startled at the sound of her voice. He didn't know she was the theater too.

"So beat it!" Emerald said.

The kids started mumbling and saying mean things under their breaths, walking away.

"Emerald, let go." Jarek said, afraid.

"You didn't think you'd get away from me, did you?" She said to his ear.

"Emerald, let go of him. You're free now! This is earth!" Orange Diamond said.

"I know what place this is! The very planet where the Crystal Gems were eliminated!" She said.

"Emerald, if you let me go, we can talk this out. Don't you want that?" Jarek said.

"Of course I want that!" Emerald said.

"So do as I say!" Jarek said.

Emerald let go.

"Guys, go somewhere, I really need to talk to her." Jarek said.

"I don't trust her. She's very dangerous!" Red Diamond said.

"Jarek, listen to yourself! You sound really crazy!" Orange Diamond said.

Jarek took out his blaster and aimed at Orange Diamond.

"That's an order, Orange. Just for now, I need to talk to her." Jarek said.

"Okay, you win. Don't shoot." Orange Diamond said, obeying him.

The diamonds took Steven with them, to a place nearby.

Once Jarek was sure they were gone, he sighed and looked at Emerald.

"Let's go over there, next to the crates." Jarek said.

"Okay?" She said.

The two walked to the fence, where there were empty crates and boxes laying on the ground with some trash.

"Emerald, it's been a long time." Jarek said.

"Yeah, I know." She said.

"I had a lot of time to think, and a lot of things to look over. And during that time, I thought about you. The fights we had, the friendship we shared, our bond. And I regret everything's happened in the past between us after our breakup." Jarek said.

"You killed my pearl! You threw me off a train! You left me behind in the mines! That wasn't very nice of you!" She said.

"Typical blow up move. First part of her emotions." He thought.

"You made me look like a fool when you left me! After everything we had been through! I loved you with all my heart and you tore it all up!" She said, beginning to tear up.

"Look, I don't like how I broke up with you. I don't like having broken up with you. That day we lost our baby made me go insane. I was hurting just as much as you were." Jarek said.

"It ate me alive! And instead of helping me get through it, you went off and broke up with me!" She said.

"Again, I wish I hadn't. I get why you killed my court. But that was way too far. Taking my throne and my title on homeworld? That was the worst thing you could've done." He said.

"That's how hard it was on me. You see how it feels? How it feels to be betrayed?" She said.

"Yes, I do. I've always felt that way, since my mom and dad died." Jarek said. "Look, I'm gonna get to the point : I still love you, Emerald. And I want for us to be together. Put everything that happened behind us and move forward into the future."

She clenched her fists and quivered her lips.

"I know it's hard to forget, but that's why I'm here. I know getting over everything won't be easy but it won't be as hard if you remove the source of the problem. Being alone." He said.

"It's not being alone that's the problem. I died that day we split up, the day our baby died. It doesn't go away that fast." She said.

"I know, but I'm meaning everything I said. Whaddya say?" He said, offering his hand to her.

She took his hand.

The two hugged. Emerald sniffled, still crying a little.

"I love you, Emerald. My life was incomplete without you." He said.

"So was mine." She said.

"Aww! Denvis got a girlfriend!" Some kid said, holding up flowers with some other kids watching.

Jarek's eyes widened, hearing that. Same for Emerald.

They looked to see the kids watching.

"This is embarrassing." She said, covering her face and looking away.

"Why is this embarrassing? I'm the movie star." He said, still holding her in his arms.

Steven was also there, with Red Diamond filming the whole thing with her red cased phone.

"Oh darn it!" Jarek said, noticing her phone.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

"Are you sure you gotta leave Now? You can stay a night here." Jarek said.

"Because I have to get home. Steven needs to go to sleep and get ready for school tomorrow, and I just wanted to come and check on you before we did all those other things." Red Diamond said.

"I thank you for coming here. We had a great day today." Jarek said.

"Yeah, we should come live here some day, mom!" Steven said.

"Maybe." Red Diamond said.

"before you go, please give Yellow Diamond my regards." Emerald said.

"I will." Red Diamond said.

"Goodbye, Jarek!" Steven said, waving.

"See ya round, kiddo." Jarek said.

Then Red Diamond used the teleportation device, which teleported Steven and herself away.

"Now that we're both alone. Shall we?" Emerald said as she gently scratched his chin.

"Nice nails you got there. Sure." Jarek said, holding her hands.

* * *

**(Navin 11)**

Red Diamond and Steven reappeared, in front of the throne chair.

"We're back!" Steven said.

"Oh good, I need your help!" Yellow Diamond said, sounding like she was in distress.

"Yellow? What's going on?" Red Diamond said, walking fast to the kitchen.

Red Diamond entered and saw what Yellow Diamond holding down on the floor what appeared to be a rabid piranha plant that was struggling to get out of her grasp and bite her.

"What in the world is that?!" Red Diamond said, freaking out.

"This piranha plant broke free from Steven's room and tried eating me and Blue! Help me get it out of here! It's really strong!" Yellow Diamond said.

While she was saying that, the piranha plant was being still, not making any sounds. As soon as she was done saying that, it continued wiggling crazily.

"Aww! It's so cute! Yellow, it doesn't need to be thrown out! It needs to be loved." Steven said, walking fearlessly to it.

"Steven, get away! You're going to get rabies if it bites you!" Yellow Diamond said.

Steven petted the piranha plant on the head.

"Calm down. Shh, there there." He said, being gentle with it.

The piranha plant went silent and looked at him.

Then it snarled, trying to say something.

"What's it saying?" Red Diamond said."

"I think he said 'help! this dumb tramp is trying to kill me!', but he sounds like he has something in his throat." Steven said.

"I am not a tramp!" Yellow Diamond angrily said to it.

Steven reached into the piranha plant's mouth and felt something.

He pulled it out and saw it was a tube of toothpaste.

"Hey, that's mine!" Steven said, smacking it on the head.

The piranha plant made growl and yelling noises, its voice sounding more clear.

"TOOTHPASTE? That's what that stuff is?!" Yellow Diamond said, letting go of its neck.

The piranha plant bit her in the arm and tried eating her.

Yellow Diamond panicked and fought it while Steven and Red Diamond were trying to get it away from her.

* * *

**(Aftermath)**

Steven was hugging and cradling the sleeping piranha plant in his arms. It was snoring.

"Is it safe to come in, Steven?" Blue Diamond said, peeking through the crack of the door.

"Yes." Steven said.

She came in and sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry Benny tried attacking you guys. He's usually well behaved." He said.

"I'm not worried about it. Poor Yellow.." She said.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yes, she's fine. She's just freaked out that you have a piranha plant as a pet." She said.

"Yeah, I found him five days ago and I taught him to behave, and he's a really nice pet. I guess he was just hungry." He said.

"I believe he was." Blue Diamond said, also petting it.

"Did you ever have any pets?" Steven asked.

"Pink's old pets she used to give me. But I got rid of all of them after they all passed away." She said.

"Oh, what were they like?" He asked.

"They were the best things I ever had." She said, sad now.

"Ohh, I wanna get that Rose Quartz so bad! I promise you I will defeat her one day!" Steven said.

"No, Steven. You're not ready for such a thing. If you were to fight her, I would lose you too. I don't want that." She said.

"But she killed Pink Diamond. I have to avenge her." Steven said.

"That's not something you should do. You're just a gemling!" Blue Diamond said.

"I'm 15 years old." He said.

"You're still a kid. Your mom wouldn't want you doing that." She said.

Steven sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument.

"Sorry." He said.

"I forgive you. I understand you want to avenge her, I want to as well. But it's too dangerous for you. We love you." She said.

"I know." Steven said, nodding.

* * *

**(Ruvintu Palace)**

Blue Pearl was dusting off the walls and the items around the foyer.

Blue Onyx was petting her cat, holding it.

"When's Jarek coming back?" Blue Pearl asked.

"In a few weeks. He's off to spend some time on earth." Blue Onyx answered.

"Oh." Blue Pearl said, a bit let down.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. City Madness

**(****Inn** **Room** **#45B****)**

Jarek was sitting on the bed, looking at his phone.

There were tons of hate messages and apologies from Blue Pearl.

"You're the worst person I ever met! How could you leave me here at the palace?!"

"I love you! I'm sorry!"

"This isn't right! My diamond wouldn't do this!'

"Blue Onyx told me your plan! You brute!"

"I wish you loved me like I love you!"

"Please come back!"

Jarek scratched his stubble, unimpressed.

"I have a feeling she had a mental breakdown while writing this. I hope Wamuu's okay." He said.

"That sand man? How did you befriend him?" Emerald said, half awake.

"Through fighting and taking his hand." Jarek said.

"So he allied with you over losing his hand?" She said, confused.

"Because I bested him in kombat twice and countered his divine sandstorm." Jarek said.

"Oh." She said.

"There were several other fights I did before fighting him in which I nearly died when his turn came. But I did the most stupidest thing and it saved my life." He said.

"And that was?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Holding my leg out and then spinning with the sandstorm, which allowed me to grab and rip off his hand." He said.

"I'm not surprised." She said.

"Why's that?" He said.

"Whenever you fight someone, you fight dirty." She said.

"Yeah, that's the way to fight. Fighting fair doesn't do you any good. You never have when we fought." He said.

"True, but give the other guy a chance. It's not all about death." She said, crawling to him and hugging him from behind.

There was a distant boom from outside and several drops of rain sounded on que.

Jarek got up and looked out the curtains.

There was massive rain pouring outside, and thunderstorms in the background.

"Looks like it's late to get breakfast." He said.

"Because of some rain? [Realizes] Rain… oh fuck! Get dressed!" Emerald said, dressing back up.

"What, why?" Jarek said.

"The forecast said it was gonna be freezing today! They didn't mention anything about rain! Someone's doing this!" Emerald said.

"You don't know that. Who would have the pour to make the rain fall? Percy Jackson, and Percy Jackson is just a movie. A good one at that." Jarek said, still sitting.

"Purple Diamond is out there, probably wanting to shatter me for poofing her and her sister!" Emerald said.

"You met Purple Diamond?" Jarek said. "OH! That's why you say 'Rain' like that! Wait… Rain? Why rain though?"

"Enough with the questions! She's gonna find us and then kill us!" Emerald said.

Jarek began getting dressed, putting his pants on.

"Well don't you have that blaster with you?" He asked.

"I'm out of ammo!" She said.

"Fuck, and blasters don't stop diamonds that easily. If it were a terminator, that's a different story." He said, putting his socks and shoes on.

Then there was knocking on the door.

"Jarek, shh! Don't open it!' Emerald said.

"Shush, I got this." He said.

He opened the door and saw it was a delivery man.

"Someone order Chinese?" The guy said.

"We didn't order any." He said.

"It says here someone in 45B ordered it." The guy said.

"Oh, that was me." Emerald said.

Jarek took the bag and handed him the money required.

"Thanks, have a nice day." The guy said.

[DOOR CLOSES]

"When'd you order Chinese food?" Jarek asked.

"When you were in the shower." She said.

"What's in here?" Jarek asked, checking the bag full of Styrofoam trays.

There were egg rolls and chicken with fried rice.

He looked at her.

"Old habits." She said, smiling out of embarrassment.

"Take the bag, we gotta go." Jarek said, handing her the bag.

* * *

**(****Navin** **11****)**

Steven was sleeping in his bed, with Benny the piranha plant playing his game, using his leaves as hands to play.

"(Fast) YUNGH! YUNGH! YUNGH! YUNGH! YUNGH! YEH!" It growled, speaking through the mic.

"Dude, speak English bruh! I can't understand you!" Cody, Steven's friend from the other side of the planet said.

"YUNGH yungh yungh yungh yungh yungh!" It said, not understanding his English.

"Bro." Cody said.

Steven awoke, hearing Benny's incessant growling.

"Benny!" He said, getting out of bed. He took the mic off Benny's head and pushed him. "Go back to sleep!"

Benny laughed a little, crawling back to his cage.

"Sorry, guys. I was trying to sleep right now." Steven said.

"Dude, we're down to two waves left on this pillager raid. What was that that was speaking with all those growls?" Cody asked.

"It was my piranha plant. He was playing my game while I was asleep." Steven said, before yawning.

"Dude, you should teach him some English. He's really good. He montaged the last few waves!" Cody said.

"He did?" Steven said, looking over at Benny.

Benny nodded.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Steven said.

So Steven played Minecraft for about two hours before Red Diamond came in, due to the laughter and loud dialogue coming from him and Cody.

* * *

**(****4:54** **A.M****)**

"Steven, go back to bed! Me and your father are trying to sleep!" Red Diamond said, with sore eyes.

"Sorry, mom." Steven said. "(To mic) Gotta go, bye Cody."

"Later, bro." Cody said.

Steven shut off his game and went to his bed.

Red Diamond gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"You need to get some more rest, son. School starts in 2 hours." She said.

"I will. Night, mom." Steven said.

"Night." She said.

She left the room.

* * *

**(****Earth**** ; ****Ocean** **City****)**

The rain was still pouring, but luckily Jarek had an umbrella to protect him and Emerald from being wet.

"So who else is following you?" Jarek asked.

"Nobody! I promise!" Emerald said.

"You better not be lying, Emerald! We have two diamonds chasing us! One who has the power to make the rain fall and another one who dresses up like she's a lime!" Jarek said, walking fast.

Emerald laughed hard at the statement he made.

"That's so funny… 'cause it's true!" She said.

"Yes yes, enough merriment! We have to get to the beach!" Jarek said.

"Why the beach?" She said.

"That was my point of entry, where I landed." Jarek said.

"So you're going to have me be your wingman again?" She said.

"Who else would I have help me?" Jarek asked.

"No one." She said.

"Exactly." Jarek said.

Right as they were about to enter another street, a car honked loudly as it sped to a building.

Green Diamond suddenly came out of being invisible and grabbed Emerald.

"Aah!" She cried out.

Jarek took out his stunning rod and zapped Green Diamond in the stomach with it, shocking her with it.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Green Diamond said, in immense pain.

Jarek took the stunning rod off of her and hit her in the face with it.

Then Purple Diamond jumped down from a stairway and roundhouse kicked Jarek.

He flew through a circular portal, which led him right back to her.

She kicked him again the same way, looping the effects.

Then Emerald picked up the rod and slammed it on Purple Diamond's head, stunning her.

Jarek landed on top of her.

Emerald set the stunning rod power to 'MAX' and zapped her with it, where her gem was.

Purple Diamond screamed before being poofed suddenly.

(POOF!)

Green Diamond trembled on the ground, trying to maintain her body from the bolts within her.

"You lose again, Green! I'm sorry, but you made me do this!" Emerald said.

"No. I believe a more effective method is required." Jarek said, flaring up his soul magic.

Green Diamond panted as she crawled back, knowing what was about to happen.

Jarek used his hamón ability and casted a stream of it to her body.

Her appearance deformed back to her gem.

Jarek then grabbed the gem and use his soul power to extract the soul to him.

"Ahh, that's better." He said.

"What did you do?" Emerald said.

"I took her essence and her powers. Now her gem is nothing more than just a stone." Jarek said.

He did the same for Purple Diamond, which made the purple tint of the gemstone turn gray completely.

"So much power." Jarek said before he raised his hands to the skies.

The raining lessened until none fell anymore.

"What did you learn while we were split up?" She said.

"Harmful magics to use against fiends." He said.

"Should I be relieved or worried?" She said.

"Why would you be worried?" He asked.

"Because would you have used that on me?" She said.

"NO. The fact that you even thought that is bad. Look, we gotta leave now. Let's get to the beach and head to another city." He said.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" She said.

"Enough. Come on." He said.

The two left the scene and headed to the beach, away from the city.

* * *

**(Homeworld)**

"It seems that Blue and Yellow have failed to Red Diamond. This is all wrong. If that boy didn't meddle around as much, we would have order." White Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." White Agate said. "Would you like for me to go and find them?" She asked.

"No, gather a team of eight gems, the best ones you can find. Only then you may go and find him. Bring Jarek to me." White Diamond said.

"It will be done, my diamond."

The White Agate left the room.

As she walked to her station, she wondered 'why would the diamonds be captured by a reject? This is unlike them.'

Once she was at her station, her friend Zentine the blacksmith stopped banging his hammer on his metallic sword to tend to his friend.

"Agate, you have returned. I have great news for you. The time star is in our possession, it will be here in 4 hours." Zentine said.

"Good, White can never find out about this. I trust you told your friend that this is crucial we get before White finds out?" She said.

"Yes, the chronocoles failed to stop her from getting it. Shadow's my best thief and assassin. She works in the darkness." Zentine said.

"Then I expect her here in 4 hours after I am done with my lava bath." She said.

"Of course, my agate." Zentine said.

"Come with me, I need help scrubbing." She said, pulling his hand.

As the two left to begin sharing a lava bath together, little did they know Shadow was already there.

"Foolish rebellious gems." She said before contacting Tenant with her diamond communication device.

"Yes, Shadow?" He said on the screen.

"I have the time star, those fools actually believed I would bring it to them." Shadow said.

"Great job, now come back to Tallon V, I'm gathering the rest of the inhabitants there." Tenant said. "We shall restart time there."

"Without delay, Tenant." Shadow said, before dismissing the call.

"Hang on, I forgot something my agate." Zentine said, re-entering the room and then noticing Shadow there.

Shadow stood in place, frozen in surprise. She held the time star in her left hand and the diamond communicator in her right hand.

"Shadow? What are you doing? Who were you talking to? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zentine said.

Suddenly, Shadow summoned a circular portal behind her and strafed backwards, entering it.

Then she reappeared behind Zentine and shoved her hand inside of his back.

"Be careful what you wish for, Zentine." Shadow said before grabbing his gem from the other side of his body (chest) and pulling it out.

Instead of poofing, Zentine's body hit the ground, stuck trembling in darkness.

White Agate came there next, wondering what the noise was.

"What the?! Who are you and what are you doing to Zentine?!" White Agate said as she summoned her whip and lashed at her with it.

Shadow grabbed the whip and tainted it's white energy with her darkness, which transmitted at an insane speed, all the way to White Agate.

Luckily, she let go of the whip to avoid being consumed by the power.

She began high-kicking Shadow, the attacks being blocked.

Then Shadow grabbed her boot and crotch-punched her.

"AAGHHH!" White Agate yelled, clutching her crotch.

Then Shadow threw her into a dark portal, which stripped her of her homeworld uniform and all the clothes she was currently wearing.

"Fitting. White won't like when she sees her best agate was caught without any clothes with a Zentine." Shadow said as she grabbed and threw Zentine in the same portal, doing the same to him.

"This is CRAZY! You're disgusting!" White Agate said.

"I would say that about myself if I were you. Fusion is wrong, especially if you use physical contact." Shadow said before she vanished.

White Agate knew she was in for it. But that wasn't even her biggest problem at hand. Her best friend was dying because of te friend he hired for her job. She held him in his arms as he tried to speak and couldn't.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright! I promise!" White Agate said.

* * *

**(Navin 11)**

Red Topaz was swiping her phone screen. She was scrolling past her instagram posts from her friends until she found an ad of a newspaper.

"FOLKS WON'T BELIEVE THIS UNTIL THEY SEE IT'

She clicked on the ad and read the news report.

"TWO CRAZED GEMS CAUGHT NUDE IN BLACKSMITH CENTER'

"What the fuck?!" She said, shocked.

"Language, young lady!" Red Diamond said.

"Sorry mom! Just.. come look at this!" Red Topaz said, getting off her bed and running to the hallway.

She went to her mother's bedroom and showed her the nude news post.

"Oh my gosh." Red Diamond said, also shocked to see this.

"Isn't Fusion illegal on homeworld?" Greg asked.

"Yes, but even the diamonds have fused before. Which is dumb and stupid if you ask me." She said.

"A blacksmith and an agate! Iugh! And I thought Holly Blue was ugly!" Red Topaz said.

"You said it." Red Diamond said.

"I can't really judge, judging others by their appearance isn't a good thing to do." Greg said.

"Yeah, you're right." Red Topaz said.

"Say, where are Blue and Yellow?" Greg asked.

"They're in the city right now." Red Diamond said.

* * *

**(Meanwhile -Big** **City)**

There were cars passing by, other alien lifeforms walking on the sidewalks, minding their own businesses.

"How did Red build all of this while she was with us? There's no way she could've made all this in a few months." Yellow Diamond said.

"I'm sure she spent quite a bit of time making all of this. She did run away and go missing for years." Blue Diamond said.

"But for something like this? Seriously, what is this city even called?" Yellow Diamond asked.

There was a note beside Yellow Diamond's right heel.

'To whoever reads this, please help me get back to my family! I'm trapped in this horrible town of "Mekan'! Please rescue me!"

\- Prisoner in a confined room.'

"Doesn't say where the person is held, but at least we know this place is called. Mekan." She said.

"We should try and help this person out." Blue Diamond said.

"How? We don't even know where this person is trapped." Yellow Diamond said.

"Oh." Blue Diamond said, saddened.

"Hey misses! Lookin' for a good time? Like things that dangle?" A towns punk said to them.

**(PUNCH!)**

The towns punk tumbled to a nearby wagon that was delivering fruits and veggies.

Several people saw this and began chattering to each other.

"Hey the what the hell?!"

"That was uncalled for!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"Who are these bitches anyway?"

Yellow Diamond growled.

"Yellow, we mustn't attract anymore attention! Let's just get out of here!" Blue Diamond warned.

"Hey, those two hoes knocked my teef out!" The towns punk said, pointing to the two diamonds.

"GET THEM!" Someone said.

Then a gang of thugs began running to the two in an angry mob formation.

"This is fucking stupid." Yellow Diamond said before she stomped her foot on ground, causing an incoming electric shockwave to the angry mob.

They didn't have enough time to react, so they were fried till they were pitch black.

"Oh dang!"

"Wow! Who are these hoes?!"

"That's not fair! They attacked first!"

"Shut up Brian!"

"Come on, let's go, Blue." Yellow Diamond said, walking away.

Blue Diamond followed her away from the city.

* * *

**(Peddleton School)**

Steven was practicing cycling, while the other students were practicing basketball, reading their textbooks, or running on the track.

"Hey kid, gimme that bike and I'll let you join my club at popeyes chicken!" Stuart the alligator said to him.

"No, it's my bike!" Steven said.

"Gimme it!" Stuart said, pushing him off the bike.

"Hey!" Steven said right before he landed on the ground.

"What? Get up, I dare you!" Stuart said.

"Hey homey, leave poor boy alone!" A parent said as he was leaving his car.

"Huh? Can't hear you, ham!" Stuart said as he started to pedal away from Steven and the incoming troublemaker for him.

"Ese, I got him here!" The parent's friend said, running to Stuart (front) and then stopping the bike.

He pulled the alligator off, whilst bring fought.

The friend took out hammer and began beating him with it on the face and then began kicking and punching him.

"Yo kid, you okay?" The parent said as he helped Steven.

"Yeah, thanks mister." Steven said.

"Take your bike and go." The parent said.

"Thanks for the help?" Steven said, taking his bike back.

"No prob." The parent said.

When the time came for class to be over, the bell rang and all the students of the school went back inside.

* * *

**(Classroom)**

Steven sat in the last seat, which was on the back left side of the room.

"Okay, next we will be going over the cycle of the dung beetle. But first, what do they eat? Raise your hands." The teacher said.

"Ooh I know! I know!" Squilly, a squid student said.

"Yes, Squilly?" The teacher said.

"They eat poop!" Squilly answered.

"EW!" The whole class said, including Steven.

"Yes, that is correct." The teacher said.

"Ugh, this class sucks." Steven said.

"You said it, pal." Mimi said, fist-bumping Steven's fist.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	18. Attack on Uranus (No pun)

**(****Uranus****)**

Several prismarine gems were sitting on a bench, playing on their Nintendo 3DS handhelds, playing a multiplayer game.

"Alright Bob, you got this! Don't fail us now!" Starkey the Prismarine Afghanite said, tapping on his 3DS.

"Charley, get out of the tank! You're about to die!" Alexana the Prismarine Cavansite said.

"Dudes, we're good. I got two more lives to go. We're gonna win this." Bob the Prismarine Apple said.

**(NEEDLE SCRATCHES RECORD!)**

**(Ren - Wait, prismarine apple?! How the hell's that even possible?!**

**Jarek - Oh you see, their mother which is an agate, had eaten an apple during her pregnancy with him, and so he became an apple based prismarine gem. I guess he was still incubating when the apple was being digested.**

**Ren - Oh, damn you know a lot, don't you?**

**Jarek - I wouldn't brag about it, but I have a vast knowledge on this type of stuff.)**

Then the flying car arrived for them. It was a Prismarine Agate, in the driver's seat.

"Come on, kids." She said.

"Kay!'

"Right behind you."

"Thanks, mom!"

"Aww, we're gonna lose!"

The four gems got in the passenger seats, and the Agate drove off from the bench.

"So how was school?" The Prismarine Agate asked.

"It was boring, ma!" Starkey said.

"It was a great day. I got an A+ on history and I got us tickets to the coliseum!" Alexana said.

"That's splendid. How many did you get?" The prismarine Agate asked.

"5!" Alexana said.

"That's great, dear." The Prismarine Agate said.

"I pulled a prank on Butch today. Got an A+ in the class for showing a 'good example' of the lesson we were learning today." Bob said, in a chill voice.

"Bob, that's not a good thing to do. You should be focusing more on your work than practical jokes." The Prismarine Agate said.

"Chill, I got it. I'm getting good grades in all my other classes too." Bob said.

"And Charley, what did you do today?" She asked.

"I dissected a dog today.: Charley said.

"Oh, dissecting an animal. What'd you get for a grade?" She asked.

"An F." He said, sadly.

"How did you fail?" She asked, shocked. She was looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"I started a fire using the wrong chemicals." Bob said.

"You need to be more careful in that class. You could get seriously hurt!" She said.

"I know, I only burned the darned thing on accident. It won't happen again." He said.

"Alright, what do you all want for lunch?" She asked, looking forward at the space in front of her.

"Spaceys!"

"Spaceys."

"IHOP!"

"Whatever y'all want."

"Spaceys it is." She said.

So the agate and her gems went to the Spacey's restaurant to have lunch.

* * *

**(4 Hours Later ; Homeworld)**

"Have you found Blue and Yellow yet?" White Diamond asked.

"No, they turned against us, my diamond. The orange diamond user made them believe in rebellion against us." White Tourmaline said.

"Impossible. Well, continue searching for them. If you find Blue and Yellow, shatter them. That's an order."

"Yes, my diamond." White Tourmaline said and then she left without another word.

* * *

**(Navin**** 11)**

Steven was walking down the sandstone bridge, and saw a strange light in the sky.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket, so he answered it.

"I will be landing immediately, I hope you like pork chops." Jarek said.

"Pork chops?" Steven said.

The Geopelia landed on the bridge, coming to an immediate stop.

Jarek and Emerald came out, holding Purple and Green Diamond's bodies in their arms.

"Jarek, what happened out there? Who are they?" Steven said.

"They're your aunts." Jarek said, walking past him.

"Aunts?" Steven said, watching him.

"Isn't that the earth term you're used to?" Emerald said, passing him as well.

So the three went into the palace to meet with Red Diamond.

* * *

**...**

Jarek transferred Green Diamond's essence back into her body, causing her gemstone to glow a bright green. He did the same for Purple Diamond.

Their gemstones glowed bright, and brought back their light forms.

"Ugh... huh?" Green Diamond said, rubbing her forehead, looking at her surroundings.

"Where are we?... Red?" Purple Diamond said. "[Sees Jarek] What is this?!"

"I brought you here for your safety." Jarek said.

"Safety? You attacked us!" Green Diamond said, also seeing him.

"You chased after me and Emerald, and we defended ourselves." Jarek defended.

"Green, Purple. Calm down." Red Diamond said.

The two sisters looked at them.

"And where were you all these years? No one's been able to find you since we were all separated!" Purple Diamond said.

"Hiding and building a new life is what she was doing and I was helping her here and there." Jarek spoke.

Green Diamond looked at him.

"Although you saved our sister, I can't help but ask why you're holding Orange hostage inside of your tummy!" She said.

"Because we are one." Jarek said.

Green Diamond raised her left wrist to hit him, but Emerald grabbed her arm.

"If you value your life, unhand me!" Green Diamond threatened.

"There will be no shattering today or any day!" Red Diamond said.

Green Diamond yanked her arm away and looked up at Red.

"It's really good to have you back home, guys." Red Diamond said.

"Yes, it is." Purple Diamond said.

Green Diamond sighed through her nose.

"It is." She admitted too.

"Great, so now that this drama is over, let's all have a nice lunch at the table, I brought some pork chops." Jarek said.

"Did somebody say pork chops?" Greg said, appearing suddenly.

"Oh crap." Jarek commented.

* * *

**(Uranus)**

The guns were blazing, hitting White Diamond's invading ships with massive fire power.

"My diamond, the invasion is failing! We're gonna fall!" White Rubellite said on the diamond communicator.

"Pull your divisions out. Come back here to regroup and reload your firepower." White Diamond said.

"Yes, my-"

[EXPLOSION!]

"Rubellite? Rubellite?" White Diamond said on her end of the comms line.

...

Prismarine Tourmaline was manning the Turret at the Invading ships, downing several of them with 4 blasts each.

"Tourmaline, there's gonna be some heavy gunfire from the gems coming out of those ships you're shooting down!" Prismarine Goldstan said, reloading his plasma rifle.

"Roger that!" Prismarine Tourmaline said, still aiming at the ships.

Then several small fighters started deploying from the invading ships.

"Uh oh incoming bogies!" Prismarine Ruby 1 said, firing her plasma cannon (rapid fire) at them.

"**Parasite aircraft have launched! Be cautious of them, and shoot down the remaining carriers.**" Prismarine Hessonite said on the radio system.

"Crap! They've gone up! I've messed up!" Prismarine Morganite (Male) said, being on the attack team against the Homeworld attackers.

Then three attackers started shooting missiles at him.

He literally started dancing in the sky, trying to dodge each missile.

"Sorry! Need support!" He said, out of breath.

"No can do, Marco. Carve your own way out somehow** (Missile hit!)**, downing those carriers up there takes priority!" Prismarine Moonstone said on the comms.

"MMGH! (Pant!) Got it! (Incoming missile!) No, I'm going down!" Prismarine Morganite panicked, dodging the missile.

"I need help over here!" Prismarine Peridot said on the comms line.

"Die you SOB!" Prismarine Pear said, on the comms line.

Several Homeworld fighters were being destroyed as well as Uranus fighters.

Then the last two invading ships were destroyed.

"Great work, now to wipe out the attackers." Prismarine Chrysoberyl said on the comms.

The homeworld fighters went down easy, since their leaders were destroyed. Uranus prevailed against Homeworld's invasion attempt.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. Jarek x Emerald moment

**(****Jarek****'****s ****Room****)**

Jarek was laying on his bed, with Emerald laying on the right side, cuddling with him while fiddling with her phone.

"Emerald?" Jarek said.

"Yes?" Emerald responded, still paying her mind to the phone.

"I think now's the time I told you. I want to have children with you." Jarek said.

"Would you stay with me if we were to have any?" Emerald asked, feeling bitter about that subject.

"Of course I would. I won't leave your side again. That's a promise." Jarek said, rubbing her left bicep.

"You need to understand what you did still bothers me. We never really sat down and talked about it." Emerald said.

"It's not like there's really anything to talk about. I left you, and I regretted it because you suffered a lot. And I was the factor that caused it." Jarek said.

"There's a lot to talk about. You left me behind while I was hurting. That was very cruel" Emerald said.

"Baby, I know I did you wrong and I'm sorry. Alright, I finally said it. I'm sorry. Don't act like I never apologized to you, because I have. And when I apologize, I mean them." Jarek said.

"But it hurt so much, a simple apology won't take my pain away." Emerald said.

"I'm here now, and I won't be leaving you again, not unless you want me to. Do you?" Jarek asked.

"No." Emerald said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Besides.. " Jarek said, turning and pulling her to him, prompting her to gasp and look at him with wide eyes.

"?" Was her expression.

"We never really did it together, did we?" Jarek said, raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Not really." She said.

"Well, why don't we start now?" He said as he started giving her little kisses on her neck.

**(People be like :**

**"SIMP" "SIMP" "simp!" "u a simp"**

**A/N - I am not. I am a fucking chad! lol)**

She giggled a little, seeing he was eager for her.

"You haven't changed. You still treat me like your queen." Emerald said.

"I always did put you before me, didn't I?" Jarek said.

"Yes you did." Emerald said, rubbing her arms. He sniffed in her scent.

"You still smell nice. Don't ever change, baby." He said.

"I won't. Now come on!" She said.

The two kissed.

The two began kissing, with Jarek rubbing her smooth skin from the knees up to her back, earning a moan of pleasure from her.

Their love session lasted two hours, with Jarek being the one to fall asleep when it was all over.

* * *

**(Purple Diamond's Chamber)**

Purple Diamond was setting her defense system, getting her custom set up for her chamber set up.

Steven came in, to see her.

"Purple Diamond?" He said.

"Yes, what is it, Red Steven?" Purple Diamond responded, keeping her eyes on her digital pad screen.

"I was wondering.. what was it like, being in Lavender Town?" Steven said.

"It was dark, and lonely. And there was a buried man, trying to get out of his grave. I had to put him down so he wouldn't suffer anymore. It's strange how organiz humans can survive being buried in dirt." Purple Diamond said.

"They don't. Mom told me humans need oxygen to breathe, so they won't die." Steven said.

"Well this one didn't need it apparently. He was telling me he was hungry for flesh, so I had to assume he was a zombie." Purple Diamond said.

"That's creepy. A zombie who was alive?" Steven said.

"Yes, is there anything else you want to ask me?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Yes, why are do you wear a royal dress?" Steven asked.

"It is the outfit I chose to wear with my light projection. You can change your outfit too." Purple Diamond said.

"I tried dozens of times, but I just can't do it. My gem just doesn't want to do it." Steven said.

"You haven't learned how to do it yet, but I will teach you.. eventually. Right now, I'm busy setting up my chamber, so I have a room here, in your mother's palace. I am very grateful for her hospitality." Purple Diamond said.

"I'm glad you're here too. Mom would talk about you, and Green, and Black, and White Diamond. She said that you all used to have fun together, but then it ended when White became the ruler of the Gem Homeworld." Steven said.

"That is all true, except I should have been the ruler. The system would have been free, not corrupt with White's leadership. I plan on taking it all back from her, and then being the ruler in her place. The world will flourish in my color." Purple Diamond said.

"I think you could do it, but not right this second. You've just gotten to a safe place." Steven said.

"Obviously not, kid. I have work to do, I will talk to you when I am finished here." Purple Diamond said.

"Alright, see you around." Steven said, leaving.

"And Steven, do take care on this planet. There are some weirdos out there. Blue and Yellow told me they had to fend off an entire mob of perverts." Purple Diamond added.

"I know, I'll be fine." Steven said.

The door closed, leaving her all alone again.

Purple Diamond continued her business on her digital pad.

Three hours passed, and she finally finished setting everything up to her liking.

She stretched and yawned, as she then got up and left her room.

* * *

**(Living Room)**

Red Diamond was finished vacuuming the floors, when she saw Purple Diamond come in.

"Oh, Purple. You're finished with your chamber?" Red Diamond said.

"Yes, finally. Your son came by earlier, he wanted to know about Lavender Town, and so I told him the story about me and the buryman." Purple Diamond said.

"Buryman? You mean someone was buried there?" Red Diamond asked.

"It's a long story, he was a zombie and I ended his suffering. Anyway, I'm gonna fry up some sausages and make some grilled cheese, you want some?" Purple Diamond asked.

"Sure." Red Diamond said.

"Ask the others if they want some too, I plan on making enough for everybody." Purple Diamond said, walking to the fridge.

"Alright. And Purple, it's great to have you back. I missed having you by my side." Red Diamond said.

"I am too. Steven said much the same." Purple Diamond said.

Red Diamond went into her bedroom.

* * *

**(Homeworld)**

"So you're sure they're all there?" White Diamond asked, crossing her legs in a lady manner.

"I'm sure. I saw everything. They know nothing of my affiliation with you, White." Pink Zircon said.

"Good, good. I'm glad to have a brave gem like you working for me. Please do me a favor. This one is top secret, so don't tell anybody. I will know if you do." White Diamond said.

"What is it, my diamond?" Pink Zircon asked.

"I want you to go to earth, and retrieve Pink Diamond." White Diamond said.

"But she's been shattered by a Rose Quartz. Wasn't that planet supposed to be decimated by your attack with Blue and Yellow Diamond?" Pink Zircon asked, curious and confused.

"Pink Diamond is playing a little game, by pretending to be Rose Quartz, and starting a war with us. She's obviously still there, protecting that pathetic rock and I say it's time to put an end to her game. Do this for me, will you?" White Diamond said.

"It will done, my diamond? If attacked, I will be required to use force?" Pink Zircon asked.

"Yes, but do not shatter her. She is vital to what I have planned for the other diamonds." White Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond." Pink Zircon said, exiting the chamber.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	20. The End of a Feud

**(****Earth**** ; ****Beach****)**

A giant tentacle monster was attacking Beach City.

Rose Quartz sliced it in half with her sword.

(POOF!)

"We did it, guys!" Rose said, landing on both feet.

There was no response.

"Guys?" Rose said, turning around.

Then Pink Zircon came out from behind Greg's van and carefully ran to her with his gun in his hand.

Rose turned her head and saw him.

"(Gasp!)" She gasped.

Pink Zircon pulled the trigger, and zapped her with a blue ring of 'stun.'

Rose fell to her knees, stunned.

Pink Zircon jump kicked her, failing as she held both of his legs in place.

She swung, and threw him to the sand, making him roll.

Rose regained her strength, and held her shield in defense position.

Pink Zircon summoned a swash buckler from his gemstone and prepared to hit her.

"White Diamond wants to see you, **_Pink_**." Pink Zircon said.

"Pink who?" Rose said.

"Pink Diamond, fat woman." Pink Zircon said.

"Fat?! Who are you calling fat, skinny?" Rose said.

Pink Zircon threw his sword at her, and made a run for his gun.

Rose then sliced at Pink Zircon, cutting him in half.

(POOF!)

"Ha!" Pink Zircon said, attacking from behind.

Rose got cut on her shoulder.

"Ow!" She said, before swinging her sword at him.

Pink Zircon blocked her sword attack.

The two began hitting swords, with Pink Zircon having advantage.

Rose then jumped up.

Pink Zircon threw the sword at her as she flew up.

He ran to the corrupted gemstone, and charged its power.

The gemstone glowed, and reformed the tentacle monster, but normal human size rather than being giant.

"TAKE HER DOWN!" Pink Zircon commanded.

The tentacle monster slithered at Rose, who then sliced it in half again.

(POOF!)

Pink Zircon shot his beam at her again, this time effectively stunning her body.

Rose fell to the sand, trembling in pain and paralysis.

Pink Zircon ran over to her, and pulled her hands behind her back.

"You've run away for far too long, my diamond. You should have known better than to play this silly game with the diamonds." Pink Zircon said.

"No!" Rose said.

"Your Crystal Gems are through! They're in pieces!" Pink Zircon said.

Rose gasped, saddened by the news of their sudden death.

"You lose." Pink Zircon said.

Then he arrested her, and brought her to his freighter.

* * *

**(Navin 11)**

Yellow Diamond was looking at the photos of her and Steve when they were together.

"Why would he do this to me?" She said.

Then the door slammed.

"Hey lemonhead! Come help me out here, will ya?!" Jarek said in the background.

Yellow Diamond, irritated by that name, went to the hallway to see him, holding a squirming guardian in his arms.

"Little help here?!" Jarek said.

"What did you do?! I thought you said he wasn't going to come back!" Yellow Diamond said.

"I managed to get him after all. I guess he had a change of heart about you, because he was crying when he called me." Jarek said.

"Crying? For what?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"He said the things he said about you weren't true and he really loves you. I got mad at him for making me go back and forth." Jarek said.

"Ohh." She said, holding it in her arms.

The guardian looked at her face with its eye.

"Did you really miss me?" She said.

It cuddled with her.

"Look away, Jarek!" She said to Jarek.

"I still need to bring him to the chamber. He has a minute left before he stops breathing." Jarek said.

"Then bring him there! He's suffocating!" Yellow Diamond said, rushing him into the hall.

"Well you wanted to give him hugs and kisses and shit!" Jarek said, rushing Steve to the lab.

* * *

**(Containment Lab)**

Jarek placed the guardian in the water tank, allowing him to breathe.

Goldstan was typing on the computer screen.

"The gemstone is being re-finalized. The guardian's essence is being transferred to the gem body." Goldstan said.

"Next time you do this, I will KILL you!" Yellow Diamond threatened Jarek.

Jarek pulled out his laser and held it to her chin.

"You wanna do this now? I have no problem doing it in front of my associate." Jarek said.

Yellow Diamond hesitated, looking down at his hand that was holding the gun.

"You need to learn to shut the fuck up. I'm not your pet, you're not my boss or my _superior_, and you certainly will not kill me. If anyone is dying, it'll be **you**." Jarek said.

"You have a lot of guts, telling me that!" Yellow Diamond said.

"I do, I am still half human, you fucking dummy." Jarek said.

She growled at him.

"Yeah, growl. You know I'm right!" Jarek said.

"Jarek, that's enough. Leave her alone." Goldstan said.

"Stay out of this, Goldstan. This has nothing to do with you." Jarek said, his focus remaining directed at Yellow Diamond.

"What is it that you have against me?!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Maybe your fucking mouth telling me all the mean things you've said?! And the fact that you tried to kill me more than once?! No more of that! You will lay off this instant!" Jarek said.

"Think about this before you do it! You're gonna shoot Yellow during the treaty? This isn't like you!" Goldstan said.

Jarek looked at him before looking at her.

"You want to live past this moment, you lay off with the bullying." Jarek said.

"What bullying?! All I said was what you did to Steve was wrong!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Before all that! You need to be a lot nicer." Jarek said.

"Fine! Even though I did nothing to you!" Yellow Diamond said.

Jarek pushed her, putting his gun away.

Yellow Diamond panted.

"I'm serious. There is only so much I will take, even from you." Jarek said.

"A wise decision." Goldstan said.

Yellow Diamond sighed through her nose.

"How long until Steve wakes up?!" She said to Goldstan.

"About two hours. The regeneration and finalization have to complete." Goldstan said.

Yellow Diamond glared at Jarek.

"I think now's the time to sit down and get over this horseshit!" Goldstan said to Jarek.

Jarek looked at him, appalled.

"I have been working for you for a very long time, and I have to admit : you've grown a lot from when I first met you. But this time, you're out of line. If I am to continue my services for you, you must be smarter! Yellow is obviously worried about her husband, and you're threatening her." Goldstan said.

"She hunted me down, and tried to murder me more than once." Jarek defended.

"That's besides the point. Killing a diamond isn't right. Especially since she's on our side now. So what I advise is you two sit down and talk like some civilized people." Goldstan said.

Jarek and Yellow Diamond looked at each other.

"Just a thought." Goldstan finished.

"He's right." Jarek said.

Yellow Diamond looked away.

"Perhaps we should put this all behind us." Jarek said.

"... fine with me." Yellow Diamond said.

"A wise decision. Wipe this slate clean. The threats, the chases, the fights, the conflict. Put it all to rest." Goldstan said.

Jarek nodded, agreeing.

"Steve, whatever happened with him." Goldstan said.

"Alright!" Jarek said to him.

"Whatever happened there?!" Yellow Diamond said.

"The attack." Goldstan said.

"Whatever happened there?!" Yellow Diamond said.

"May he come back soon." Goldstan said.

"I'll tell you what fucking happened! This piece of shit put six bullets in my husband without any provocation whatsoever!" Yellow Diamond ranted.

"I defended myself, he attacked first." Jarek said.

"Fuck you!" Yellow Diamond said.

This enraged him further as he then swung at her, but was blocked by Goldstan.

"Hey hey! We were making headway! I didn't mean to-" Goldstan began.

"Fuck what you meant, gold fuck!" Yellow Diamond said before she stomped her out of the room.

Jarek yanked his fist away from him.

"Are you fucking serious?! Jesus fucking christ, Goldtsan, what the fuck?! Why would you POSSIBLY bring that up?" Jarek said.

Goldstan looked away, realizing the heavy damage his words just had on her.

"Un-fucking-believable." Jarek said as he then began walking away.

Goldstan looked at the tank.

"Oh boy.." He said.

* * *

**...**


	21. The Destruction of Homeworld

**(****Homeworld****)**

Pink Zircon was walking to White Diamond's torso-head ship, holding Pink Diamond's gemstone in his hands.

Two Onyx guards were walking him there.

**"Oh Zircon, you've done a great service for us."**

He entered the ship.

* * *

**(White Diamond's Throne Room)**

"You're efforts will be rewarded. I will inform all of homeworld the return of Pink Diamond, and your success in bringing her home." White Diamond said.

"Thank you, my diamond." Pink Zircon said, as he then left the room.

White Diamond held the gemstone in her hand.

"Oh Pink.. you didn't really think you could run away from me, did you? You were going to lose either way, and now look at you, unable to do anything more. I wish you had been more to my expectations. Oh well, you can still be, what am I talking about?" White Diamond said, joyed with herself.

She shot her energy at the gemstone, corrupting and changing her light based glow.

Pink Diamond reformed instantly, as herself but entirely gray. Her arms rose up, forming a T-pose position of standing.

**"Welcome back, Pink."** White Diamond said. Pink Diamond's mouth also moved in sync as she said that.

Pink Diamond was now involuntarily under White Diamond's control.

* * *

**(Outlands \- Core)**

Pink Zircon planted plastique charges on the core of the planet.

Many of White Diamond's gems were defeated, laying on the ground, unable to move.

"Is this really a good idea?!" Pink Hollic asked, also planting charges.

"This'll destroy Homeworld, it's guaranteed to work." Pink Zircon said.

"But White is gonna find us!" Pink Hollic said.

"No she won't. Now place the last charge so we can leave!" Pink Zircon said, placing his last plastique bomb.

Pink Hollic complied, and placed her plastique charge on the core surface.

The two fled the scene.

* * *

**(Navin 11)**

Jarek was washing some dishes, when he felt something odd. It was as if so many lives were lost and he felt all of them leave. This put him in shock.

"Emerald?" He said.

"Yes?" Emerald said, reading a newspaper at the dinner table.

"Come here." He said.

She put down her newspaper and walked to him.

"What?" She said.

He trembled as he turned to her.

"They're gone. They're all gone." Jarek said, horrified.

"Who?" Emerald asked.

"All of homeworld. They're all gone. Everyone.. they're dead." Jarek said.

Red Diamond placed her hand on her mouth.

"Oh stars.." Purple Diamond said, looking at him with widened eyes.

"And I think I know who did it." Jarek said.

"Who?! Who would do this?!" Yellow Diamond said, putting down her laundry basket full of clean clothes.

".. It was a Pink Gem. And he has captured Pink Diamond." Jarek said.

"That's impossible! She was shattered by a Rose Quartz!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Even you don't know? The theory that was confirmed to be false throughout the galaxy, but I knew it was true all along. She _is_ alive, and now she needs our help more than ever." Jarek said.

Yellow Diamond gasped, as did Red Diamond and Blue Diamond.

"Oh my stars.. Pink.. my Pink is alive?" Blue Diamond said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Look, there isn't much time to waste. I'm gonna go and search for this gem before he gets away. He would likely know where she is." Jarek said before fleeing.

"I'm going with you!" Emerald said.

"Grab a plasma rifle, and plenty of ammo." Jarek said.

"I don't believe this. Why would Pink fake her own death?" Yellow Diamond said, outraged.

"I don't know." Blue Diamond said, confused, but more shocked at this news.

"I think I know." Red Diamond said.

Everyone looked at her in question.

"Back when she was in charge of the colony on earth, she told me she was obsessed with the life that flourished there, and she even tried to preserve as much life as she could, but that you two wouldn't let her." Red Diamond said.

"We did what we could. If it were up to me, I would have let her." Blue Diamond said.

"But Blue, we made a zoo for her. One that [Looks at Jarek] your SON DESTROYED!" Yellow Diamond said, pointing at him.

"Alright you motherfucker, let's go then!" Jarek said, summoning his scythe and holding it in attack position.

"Jarek, stop!" Blue Diamond said.

"No, I mean it this time! This lemonhead keeps trying to keep up her beef with me, let's finally settle our differences right here and RIGHT NOW." Jarek said, his scythe spitting electric bolts from it's unstable light.

Yellow Diamond growled and summoned her hammer.

"Have you two forgotten that we need to save a diamond?! At least do that first!" Emerald said, breaking up the two before it could get ugly.

"Fuck her! I'm sick of this! I want this to be settled once and for all!" Jarek said.

"Violence won't solve anything! You're not thinking straight!" Blue Diamond said.

"But you are?! You and Yellow are the reasons all this shit happened in the FIRST PLACE!" Jarek shouted, his voice being heard in the other rooms.

"We admitted we were wrong and we already apologized to you for it!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Jarek, just.. put the scythe down. It's okay." Green Diamond said, approaching him slowly.

Jarek shoved her with his free right arm, and approached Yellow Diamond.

"I'm through playing the nice guy! Today, you DIE!" Jarek said.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked at the hallway entrance and saw Steve, newly reformed, with an appalled expression on his face.

"... " Yellow Diamond was at a loss for words.

"I could hear you all in my sleep, and I have to say : I am very disappointed in you, Yellow." Steve said.

"ME?! I was defending you!" Yellow Diamond said.

"The Yellow I remember wouldn't hurt another diamond. Much less him." Steve said.

Jarek looked at him, and then at her.

"You happy now? Now that he's back and better than ever I'm assuming, can you just get off my back?!" He said.

"I want you two to stop this fighting. On and on and on like broken record!" Steve said.

Yellow Diamond put away her hammer, Jarek then put his scythe away.

"I want to talk to you, Yellow." Steve said to her.

The two exited the room.

Jarek sighed.

Everyone was looking at him with a disappointed expression.

"What?" He said.

"If you're done acting like a kid!.. " Emerald said.

"What? You have my undivided attention!" He said.

"Let Blue and Red Diamond finish what they were saying!" Emerald said.

Jarek looked over at Blue Diamond, who had her arms crossed. Red Diamond shook her head at him in disapproval.

"Well?" He said.

"I did the best I could for her. None of this was my doing. White Diamond allowing us to give her the things she had. Everything had to be approved by her!" Blue Diamond said.

"What exactly happened?" Steven asked.

"Sweetie, there were some things that happened while she ruled the colony for earth. While she was ruling that planet, she found life there, and found it to be beautiful. But that life was dying from the earth's energy being drained by the kindergartens that were implanted by Homeworld." Red Diamond explained.

"What were they for that they took the earth's energy away?" Steven asked.

"The purpose for the kindergartens were to produce gem soldiers, t help defend the colony, and invade the place they were created from. It was an invasion, but that's not what happened. Pink Diamond.. and listen you all." Jarek said to everyone.

Everyone looked at him again.

"Pink Diamond begged and pleaded with Blue and Yellow to spare the planet. To leave the planet alone, but they shut her out as they did me so many times. And so she saw that no matter what, they would ignore her. She had to become somebody who they couldn't. That being she shapeshifted into Rose Quartz." Jarek said.

Blue Diamond was taken back a little by this. Hearing what she really did behind their backs.

"... " She looked down and away.

"And then she formed her rebellion. And then she faked her own shattering to live the rest of her life in peace, away from Homeworld. Away from all of us." Jarek said.

"But I don't understand! She couldn't have!" Blue Diamond said.

The two diamonds looked down at him, then at each other.

"She wanted to save the earth, and preserve life there. I built a zoo for that, but I didn't listen. I feel so awful.." Blue Diamond said, covering her mouth again. Her power enveloped everyone, making them cry.

"Blue, stop!" Jarek said, shaking off his tears.

She sniffled. "Sorry." She said, wiping away her's.

"Now that this memo-drama is over with, I'm departing." Jarek said as he walked away.

"Jarek, wait! I wanna go!" Steven said, chasing after Jarek and Emerald.

"No! Steven, you get back here!" Red Diamond said, going after him.

"No, Steven. You're safer here than out there." Jarek said, stopping him.

"But I swore to Blue Diamond that I would help her, no matter what!" Steven said.

Jarek looked at Red Diamond, who gave him a look of worry.

"Look, this mission could cost us our lives. And I will not place that burden on a child. You are that child. You stay here." Jarek said.

"It's nothing personal, Steven. It's not your fight." Emerald said.

"No!" Steven said.

Red Diamond and Blue Diamond gasped.

"Go sit down." Jarek said.

"No!" Steven continued.

"Sweetie, this is for your own good." Emerald said.

"I want to help out and save someone too! Why won't you let me?!" Steven said.

"Because this mission is gonna be very dangerous, and is gonna involve a lot of violence in it! Probably bloodshed! Stuff that a kid shouldn't be placed in the middle of!" Jarek said.

"Just listen to him, sweetie." Red Diamond said.

"But mom!" Steven said.

"Go to your room and play your game." Red Diamond said.

"Mom!" Steven said.

"Now." Red Diamond said.

"Son, do what your mother says." Greg said.

Steven reluctantly walked away, maddened by his mother and father, and Jarek.

"Now that that's over. Let us be on our way." Jarek said.

* * *

**...**


End file.
